You have my heart
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: AU - Kames Kendall is having troubles with his health and his mother manage to convince him to go and see a doctor where he finds out that he suffers from a heart condition. While visiting the hospital he happen to spot a brunet boy that seems so out of place in the hospital and Kendall wonder what he is doing there when he doesn't look sick at all. (I suck at summaries. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**What? New story time? **

**Guys, I have been writing this for a few days and I can say that I've fallen in love with it... I don't know where it came from but there it suddenly was. I think it's kind of triggered by seeing the trailer of Red Band Society. (Really wanna see that series!) But yeah... Also I've been reading a lot of these kind of books and so on.**

**It's a Kames story. Because my Kames feels have been too much for me lately. I probably won't update this as much as my other stories but I'll do my best. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, kay? (I'm being mean, I'm sorry.)**

**So don't forget to follow and favorite ;)**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Love, Hannah oxox**

* * *

"Kendall Knight?" The blond's head snapped up to look at the doctor that smiled softly – trying to look friendly – while walking towards him. "I'm assuming you're Kendall." He said and shook Kendall's hand. "I'm doctor Mitchell, but you may call me Logan if you'd like."

"H-Hi." Kendall mumbled nervously and smiled shyly. The doctor's hand was warm in his and he sighed slightly, feeling his heart flutter.

Now, that's why Kendall was there. His heart would flutter and it was uncomfortable. It had been going on for a while and his mother had told him to at least go and have it checked out. The blond had been very reluctant and hesitant about it since he hated hospitals with a passion but when the fluttering had gotten worse he decided to at least see a doctor.

"Why don't we go to a room and talk?" Dr. Mitchell suggested and Kendall nodded a bit and got up. "Mind of we take the stairs? It's only one floor." He said. Kendall nodded and followed the raven haired doctor towards the stair house and climbed the stairs.

"Um... I-I just came to have uh... my chest checked out." Kendall mumbled as they climbed the stairs. Logan nodded.

"I understand." He said. "Is it troubling you?" He asked. The blond shrugged a bit and grabbed onto the railing next to the stair – supporting some of his weight on it as he walked – and sighed.

"Well... It's just a little weird at times." he said and sighed again. "Y-You know... I've had it for a while but my mother has gone on and on about me getting it check out." He said and panted slightly. He blushed a bit and gulped. He had literally been walking one flight of stairs and he was panting like he had been walking ten.

The doctor walking in front of him seemed to notice. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked worriedly. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "It's just... uh... I always get kind of out of breath." He quickly explained and hoped that the doctor wouldn't scold him for being so out of shape. Let's just say that Kendall wasn't too fond of anything called exercise, mostly since he always got so tired whenever he tried it. "N-No biggie." He assured and chuckled stiffly.

"Well, alright." Logan said. "We're here, my room is just a corridor away." He said and gestured for Kendall to follow him out of the stair house. They walked through a long corridor and passed several rooms on the way.

"Good morning, Doc!" A happy voice chirped and a girl appeared in one of the doors waving happily at Logan. He smiled softly and waved back.

"Hello, Camille." He said. "Why don't you head back to bed and get some rest and I'll come and talk to you in a moment?" He suggested. The girl – that was obviously a patient – nodded excitedly and skipped back into her room.

Kendall gulped and looked around. Most people here looked pretty normal. Like himself but they were in a hospital and Kendall knew better than to assume that they were as healthy as they looked. His eyes wandered into one of the rooms where he spotted a guy in his own age, sitting by a small table and writing away on a sheet of paper. Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of him and eyed the brunet boy carefully.

The brunet was tall and quite handsome. His eyes were concentrated on the paper on the table but the blond could definitely make out the beautiful hazel color they had. The writer had chocolate brown hair and it looked soft and well taken care of. Kendall wondered why he was there. Why the handsome brunet stayed on a hospital.

"Here we are." Logan said – snapping Kendall out of his thoughts – and gestured at a room. "Why don't you step inside so that we can talk?" He suggested. Kendall nodded and hurried into the room and sat down where Logan pointed. "So... Kendall." Dr. Mitchell said and closed the door and then sat down on a chair with Kendall's medical journal. It was at the moment empty and showed no sign at all that the blond was or had been sick. "Tell me about what's bothering you. You mentioned something about your chest."

Kendall nodded. "Ah... yeah." He said. "It's like... I don't know I just might be a bit wimpy, but... um... my heart is fluttering." He said. "Y-You know like when you're scared... Like it skips a beat." He explained and pointed to his chest, as if the gesture would empathize what he was saying.

"I see..." Logan mumbled and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper. "How long have you experienced this?"

"Oh... I don't know." Kendall said and shrugged. "A while, I can't really remember when it started but I've simply ignored it." He said. "I didn't think it was that bothering. I didn't really think it was anything."

The doctor wrote something down and had a concerned look on his face. "Hm, I see." He said. "Kendall would you mind me listening to your heart for a minute?" He asked. Kendall gulped and shook his head. "Stay right here." He ordered softly and the blond nodded and shifted a bit in the chair he sat in while the doctor left the room.

Kendall was nervous and gulped slightly. He did not like the look the doctor had when he left. It was concerned and worried. Not the kind of look you'd like from a doctor. He looked around in the small examinations room and gulped. He hadn't been worried before but suddenly he was.

His hands were getting clammy and he could feel his heart flutter and his stomach was tingling, like a hoard of butterflies were flying around inside of it.

The door opened back up and Logan came back – looking a little calmer and happier – and held up a stethoscope. "Here we go." He said and sat down next to Kendall. "Would you mind buttoning up the first few buttons?" he asked and nodded towards Kendall's plaid shirt. The blushed blushed and shook his head and fumbled a bit, unbuttoning his shirt.

"L-Like this?" he asked nervously. Logan chuckled lightly and placed the stethoscope against Kendall's chest. The cool metal made him shiver slightly and Logan looked very concentrated when he listened.

When he finally seemed satisfied he nodded slowly and looked at Kendall. "I'd like to examine you further, if that's alright. I'll hook you up to an ECG, and have a closer look." The blond nodded timidly and gulped. "It's nothing to be afraid of." Logan assured. "It won't hurt one bit."

"O-Okay..." Kendall mumbled and the doctor instructed him to lie down on a hospital bed in the room and take his shirt off. Kendall – being very self conscious – hesitated but did as he was told but removed his shirt and put it on the chair he just sat in. He sighed slightly and laid back while Logan fiddled with a scary looking machine and then placed some weird thingies on the blond's chest, like stickers. "What are they for?" Kendall couldn't help but ask.

"This machine will give me a view of your heart rate. So I can see it a little more clearly." Logan said and smiled. "See." he said and started the machine up. The machine immediately came to life and beeped softly while a line that went up and down on a curve were visible.

"W-Wow..." Kendall mumbled. "I-Is that my heartbeats?" He asked. Logan nodded.

"They're a bit irregular." He said and pointed at the small screen. "See, they should be about the same every time but as you can see they vary quite much." He said. Kendall nodded. "I believe that you have something called arrhythmia, Kendall." Logan continued, making the blond frown.

"I-Is that dangerous?" he asked. The doctor studies the machine a bit and sighed.

"From what I can see it doesn't look too bad." He said. "I think you'll be fine if you take medications." He assured before turning the machine off. "And of course, I'd like you to come here for check ups regularly." He added.

"Y-Yeah..." Kendall mumbled. Logan seemed to notice his discomfort from the news and gently patted the blond's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kendall. Many people suffer from arrhythmia. It's not uncommon and it's often caused by stress and so on." He explained. The blond calmed down slightly but was still a little bit on edge. He had heard about arrhythmia, his grandfather had had it and he had taken medications for it but they never really talked about the matter.

Kendall continued answering questions and then received a prescription from the doctor and was allowed to get dressed and leave. "Thank you, doctor..." He mumbled as he stepped out of the room and once again shook Logan's warm hand.

"You are welcome, Kendall. Don't forget to pick that medicine up and promise to come back if you feel worse." Logan said. The blond nodded and then went ahead to try and find the exit. When he walked by that room where he had seen that other guy in he couldn't help but peek in as he walked by. The brunet was still sitting by the table, fully concentrated on the paper and whatever he was writing to really notice Kendall.

The blond sighed quietly and made his way down to the first floor and went to the pharmacy and picked up the medicine he was supposed to take. Disopyramide. The woman handing him the medicine gave him a compassionate smile and asked if he was alright. "You look pale, sweetie." She said.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm a bit shaken." Kendall said and chuckled stiffly. "I-I wasn't really prepared to hear anything out of the ordinary." He mumbled and scratched his neck while fiddling with the white plastic bag he held. The pharmacist smiled a bit.

"I see." She said. "Well, take care. Okay?" She said before turning around and tending to the next customer. Kendall nodded a bit before sighing and walking out to his car and driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, sweetie!" Kendall's mother – Jennifer Knight – chirped. "Oh, I didn't expect you to come and visit." She said and hugged her son. Mrs. Knight was a skinny, red haired woman with friendly eyes and a passion for house work. She was always as thrilled when her son came to visit her. "Would you like me to make you something to eat? Your sister is unfortunately out at the moment but I could cook you up something if you'd like."

Kendall – being one to never deny his mother anything – nodded and smiled weakly. "That sounds great, mom." He said and smiled. His mother lit up and immediately went into the kitchen and started cooking.

"So, how was your day?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, I was just thinking of calling you. I've been thinking of you all day. You know I miss you when you don't visit me." She said and happily started cutting vegetables. Kendall chuckled a bit.

"Oh... I miss you too, mom. My day's been okay." He said and sighed a bit – sitting down on a nearby chair – while rubbing his temples. He couldn't help but let his fingers wander down to rest on his pulse point and feel for his own pulse. It was indeed irregular and he wondered why he never noticed before.

"You sound troubled, dear." His mother said and turned to look at him. Kendall quickly took his fingers off of his neck and gulped. "Is everything alright?"

"A-Actually." Kendall mumbled. "I was at the hospital today." He said. His mother froze in her tracks and put away everything she held. "Because I know you've been bugging me to go a-and I finally took the time to do it." The blond mumbled.

"And?" His mother asked, sounding awfully scared and worried. She too could sense bad new coming her way and she prayed that it wasn't anything serious.

The blond guy sighed a bit and looked around in the small kitchen. "I have arrhythmia." He said. His mother frowned. "It's when the heart beats irregularly." Kendall explained. "I've gotten medications that I am supposed to take everyday, but the doctor said that it isn't dangerous as long as I'm being careful." He quickly added, as to calm his mother.

"Oh, Kenny." She sighed and went around the small table and hugged her son. "Sweetie..." She said and Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. I promise that it's nothing. I've lived with it for a while and it hasn't bothered me too much and now I get medications to prevent it." He said and smiled. "I'll be just fine." He assured and smiled down at his mother. She nodded and after a while resumed cooking while her son stayed in the kitchen, small talking.

As Kendall were talking about the book he was reading – one about secret love and a murder – his younger sister Katie came home. She seemed happily surprised to find her older brother in the kitchen and went up to him and pinched his arm.

"Hiya, big brother." She said and smiled. Kendall rolled his eyes and eyed the small girl. Her long brown hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was – as usual – carrying her iPad around. Kendall chuckled slightly and nudged her arm.

"What's up, baby sister." He said. "How's school?" He asked. Katie shrugged.

"Boring." She replied, making Jennifer give her a meaning look over her shoulder. "It's just that everyone is annoying. No one is taking school serious and everything is way too easy." Katie complained. "I wish my friends would just act a little more mature." She sighed. Kendall chuckled.

"Give it time, Katie." He said and smiled. His sister nodded a bit and noticed that bag lying on the kitchen island. She pointed at it and tilted her head a bit to the right.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That's my medicine." Kendall said and shrugged a bit. "I'm gonna take it in an hour or so." he said and glanced at the clock on the wall. Katie looked a little worried and nodded slowly.

"Why?"

Kendall sighed a bit and shifted on the stool he sat on. "Listen... Katie." He said. "I was at the hospital today and talked to the doctors about the weird feeling in my chest." He continued and Katie just nodded. "They ran some tests and it turns out that I have arrhythmia."

"Oh..." Katie said. "So I'm guessing that's either Disopyramide or Amiodarone." She mumbled. Kendall – that was slightly taken aback by his sisters knowledge – nodded. "I'm a top student in biology, Kendall." Katie explained when her brother seemed shocked. "I also did a research on different heart disorders – among them arrhythmia – as a project a while back."

"Okay, okay." Kendall said. "I thought you were psychic for a while." He chuckled. Katie smiled softly.

"It's okay, Kendall. Arrhythmia is treatable." She said and Kendall nodded. "You'll be fine if you're being careful." Katie said.

Her words seemed to calm both Kendall and Jennifer. Katie were known for being honest and she never lied to her family. The family of three ate together and didn't talk more of Kendall's condition and simply talked about Katie's new project in history.

"Also, I'm thinking of running for class president." Katie announced. Kendall praised his baby sister and then glanced up at the clock. Logan had told him to try and take his medicine at a regular basis, preferably around dinner, breakfast and lunch. He opened up the bottle of pills and glanced down at the pills. The looked funny, plastic and small. He picked one out and eyed it. Half of it were blue and half of it were red.

"Kendall?" His mother mumbled worriedly. Kendall blinked a few times and looked at her.

"Oh, n-no worries." He said. "I've just never been one for taking pills." He chuckled stiffly. His mother eyed him worriedly as he swallowed the pill along with some water. "S-See? All good." Kendall said and even opened his mouth to show that he actually swallowed the pill.

"Oh, I do believe you, sweetie. No need to show me." Jennifer said and gently patted Kendall's head. Kendall nodded and gulped slightly. He was feeling slightly dizzy and sighed a bit.

"Hey, mom... Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" He asked. "I don't think I should drive after eating those..."

"Nope." Katie said. "Some of the common side effects is nausea and dizziness so you most definitely shouldn't drive." She said. Jennifer nodded.

"Of course." She said. "Sweetie, you know that you are welcome here whenever you'd like." She said and hugged her son. "I'll go and have a look at the spare room." She said and got up and went up the stairs. Kendall smiled gratefully and sighed a bit.

"You okay?" Katie asked. Kendall nodded.

"I'm fine." He said and smiled at his sister. "Just a bit dizzy." He mumbled and nodded. "I'm a bit tired... it's been kind of a long day." He said.

"I see..." Katie mumbled. The blond guy smiled lovingly at her and patter her head before standing up. He wobbled and almost fell over and he would have if it weren't for his sister and her fast reflexes. "Geez, Kendall!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her brother's middle, helping him standing up. "Mom!" She called and the red haired woman was there in an instant.

"Kenny, sweetie." She said and grabbed a hold of her son.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Kendall said. "Just dizzy." He said and smiled a bit. "Uh... I think I'm gonna go and lay down." He said and chuckled lightly.

"Here, sweetie. I'll help you." Jennifer said softly and helped her son upstairs. "Lay down and rest for a while." She said and helped Kendall sit down on the bed she had prepared for him. "Now, you stay put and I'll go and make you some tea, doesn't that sound good?" She said and placed a kiss on the blond's forehead.

"Thanks, mom..." Kendall said and sighed as he laid down and rested his head on the soft pillow. "I'll just rest for a minute." He said and closed his eyes, as if it would make his dizziness go away. His mother eyed him worriedly before nodding and leaving.

The blond rolled over to his side and curled up a bit. He was trembling slightly and he hoped that it was just a side effect from his medicine. He almost prayed that 'shaking like a leaf in the wind' stood on the prescription on the medicine bottle.

"Kendall, sweetie." He heard his mother say softly and she appeared in the doorway with a steaming cup of tea and a piece of something that looked suspiciously much like cake. Kendall tried to smile at her but his head was spinning so badly he could barely see her. His mother was nothing more than blurry figure in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah?" Kendall mumbled and tried to focus on her. "M-Mom?" He called and his mother was by his side a second later. "Ugh... I'm really dizzy." He mumbled.

Jennifer worriedly eyed her son that was trembling and seemed to have a hard time focusing on her. His eyes were rapidly darting back and forth as if he was trying to find her. She placed her hand on Kendall's warm forehead and frowned. He flinched at the contact but relaxed a bit when he remembered that it was only his mother.

"Mom?" Kendall asked worriedly. "I-I think I'll just... sleep..." He mumbled.

"Please, do that." His mother said. "Good night, sweet heart." She said and kissed his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up." She assured. Kendall nodded before leaning back and falling asleep.

* * *

**So, I decided to put the little AN down here. Didn't wanna disturb your reading ;)**

**I'd like to add something that should be obvious but to some people it might not be. I don't own Big Time Rush or the boys (Even though I'd love to do that). I only own the story and plot. And I don't really know much about hospitals or heart conditions or anything but I'm trying (TRYING) my best to do my homework and research about it. So don't hate me if anything is wrong, just... nicely tell me :)**

**Also, I decided to update today even though I wasn't supposed to. It might take a while for me to update again but I'd love to hear what you think. A review means the world to me and it makes me wanna update more (Yes, that was a hint). **

**And in other news this week will be my last week of school before summer vacation! YAY! Then I only have one more year of high school and wham! University next! (I live in Sweden. The school system is obviously not the same).**

**Anyways, I feel like I'm babbling. (Which I am) So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for more! **

**Love, Hannah **


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall woke up early, he felt rested and his head wasn't aching anymore. He smiled and got out of bed and stretched his arms. He felt better than he had done in several months and he almost skipped down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother were cooking breakfast.

"Morning, mom!" He chirped and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and chuckled a bit.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Kendall nodded and sat down by the small round table while humming something cheerfully.

"Yup. I feel great! I haven't felt this good in months!" He said and smiled. Jennifer looked happy and placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of her son. She patted his head and kissed his cheek.

"That's great, sweetie. Eat something and don't forget to take your medicine." She said. Kendall nodded and hungrily ate his food. His mother was happy to see that her son was at least eating as he should and that he was so happy. "Why don't you stay here for a while today? You know... you can't drive after you've taken your medicine." She said.

"Okay." Kendall said while chewing on some bacon. "I'll stay here for a while." He promised and continued to eat. Jennifer smiled and placed another kiss on top of his head.

"That's wonderful, honey." She said. "I'm home all day today so you don't have to worry about a thing." She said. Kendall smiled and looked up when his sister came skipping in through the door to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bacon from his plate.

"Morning, brother!" She chirped and smiled. Kendall rolled his eyes a bit and continued to eat his food. "Mom, can you drive me to school today?" Katie asked and turned to the red haired woman. "Please, it's raining and I don't feel like riding my bike there."

Jennifer sighed a bit and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Eat first and then I'll drive you." She said and the young girl grinned victoriously and flopped down on the chair next to her brother and made herself a toast and quickly ate it. "Don't choke." Mrs. Knight warned and rolled her eyes when her daughter shrugged and drank a glass of juice and then got up.

"Ready to go!" She said and grabbed her backpack and smiled at Kendall. "Bye, Kendall!" She said. The blond waved at her and smiled.

"Bye, Katie." He said and the young girl turned to Mrs. Knight and nodded. Jennifer grabbed the keys to her car and Katie hurried over to the door to wait. Kendall drank some juice and continued to eat peacefully.

"I'll be right back, Kenny." Jennifer said and picked up her purse. "See you in a minute." She said and walked over to the door where Katie waited and together they went out in the rain and jumped into the car.

Kendall finished his breakfast and then eyeballed the bottle of Disopyramide and sighed. He wondered if he'd get as shaky and dizzy as he had done yesterday. He hoped not and grabbed the bottle and swallowed one of the small pills with some juice. He shuddered and then went ahead to breathe for a minute before getting up to put the dishes away.

After washing the plates and putting the food away he started feeling dizzy again and grabbed the counter to brace himself and keeping himself on his feet.

Nausea washed over him and his head was spinning like he just gone on a roller coaster ten times in a row. His vision quickly got blurry and he had a hard time even seeing his own hands in front of him. Groaning, he felt around for the closest chair and fumbled around in his semi blindness.

Kendall gulped a bit and tried to sit down on the closest chair, only to miss it and fall down on the floor. "Ugh!" He groaned and held his head. "God..." He mumbled and frowned and tried to get back up – which seemed near impossible – and managed to sit up and lean against the kitchen counter. He rested like that for a few seconds before attempting to get up.

He got up on two wobbling legs and then staggered towards the living room. He knew he'd never make it up the stairs and the couch seemed like the best plan he had at the moment. Then suddenly his legs simply gave away and he tumbled to the floor, landing on his side and yelping in pain.

Kendall gulped and tried to get up again but this time it really was impossible. He sighed and let his head loll back and rest against the wooden floor and closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he lost consciousness.

**- page break -**

Jennifer sighed a bit as she walked in through the door and closed it behind herself. "Kenny?" She called softly and hung her jacket on the hanger by the door. "Kendall, sweetie, I'm home." She called. Her hair was slightly wet from being out in the rain – that was pouring down like a waterfall – and she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Kenny?" She called and went inside the house.

The red haired woman remembered that her son had probably taken his medicine by now and she really hoped that the boy had sense enough to go to bed – because the way he acted last night had scared her and himself pretty badly – and gotten some rest.

"Kenny?" She called and sighed a bit – peeking into the kitchen and seeing the dishes already taken care of – and went into the living room. She shrieked seeing her son lying on the floor, unconscious. "Kendall!" She gasped and ran to the blond's side and gently shook him. "Sweetheart, please!" She pleaded and stroked his cheek. "Kendall!" She cried and lifted her son up into her lap.

He was limp in her arms but his breathing was even and from what she could tell he still had a pulse, slightly uneven but it was undoubtedly there. Quickly she ran to get the phone and called an ambulance and then hurried back to her son and knelt beside him.

The ambulance arrived just a few minutes later and the blond was placed on a stretcher and driven to the ER. Jennifer had to stay out in the corridor while Kendall was being examined. Soon a doctor came walking and smiled a little at her.

"Jennifer Knight?" he asked and the red haired woman nodded.

"Yes, is Kendall alright?" She asked and got up. "I wasn't home when he lost consciousness." She said and frowned. "Oh, I knew I should have stayed at home." She scolded herself and the doctor gently patted her shoulder.

"It is quite alright, Mrs. Knight." He said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Logan Mitchell and I'm the one who is taking care of Kendall." The raven haired doctor said. "I understand that you must be very worried but don't worry, Kendall is perfectly fine and him fainting was simply a side effect from the medicine." He explained.

Jennifer sighed a bit and sat back down. "Oh, thank God..." She mumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache starting to built up but relief was pooling in her stomach.

"Yes, he's awake right now if you'd like to see him. He's just resting up a bit." Jennifer nodded and followed the doctor into a room and smiled seeing her son awake and smiling back at her. He did look a little guilty but she went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, mom." Kendall said. "Sorry to make you worry so." He said.

"Oh, it's alright, sweetie." The red haired woman said. "As long as you're alright, everything is fine." She assured. Kendall nodded and looked up at the doctor in the room. It was Logan, the same doctor he had visited the day before.

"Kendall, I understand that it must be very tedious to feel like this after taking your medication, but you must understand that it's important that you take it." Logan said and Kendall nodded, understanding that he had to listen to the doctor. "But don't worry, it's normal for the body to react like this to a new medication and it won't be long until the side effects will subside."

"So... I won't faint when I take them?" The blond asked. Logan chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Great." Kendall said and smiled.

"Yes, now. A nurse will come and run a few tests before you can leave." Logan said. "The tests is just a precaution. We want to make sure that the medicine is doing what it's supposed to do." He said. The blond nodded and Logan asked Jennifer to follow him and talk for a bit.

Kendall stayed put and looked around in the hospital room. It was bright and clean, just like a hospital room should be. He sighed a bit and leaned back on the pillow when a latino guy in a blue scrub came into the room.

"Kendall Knight?" he asked and smiled. Kendall nodded and smiled back. "Hi, my name is Carlos Garcia and I'll be the one taking a few tests... If you don't mind."

"I don't." Kendall said and the latino smiled happily. "Uh... I-it's nothing painful... right?" He couldn't help but ask. Carlos giggled a bit and shook his head.

"Nothing painful." He promised. "I'll run an ECG and take a blood sample." He explained. "Then you're free to leave if you wish." He said.

The blond nodded and shed his shirt, allowing Carlos to put those weird sticker thingies on his chest again to measure his heart beats. Getting an okay from the latino Kendall put his shirt back on while the male nurse got out a syringe to take a blood sample.

"There we go. Nicely done." Carlos chirped once he was done and applied a small band aid on Kendall's arm where he had pricked him. "Doctor Mitchell will contact you if we find anything. But right now, you may leave."

"Thank you." Kendall said and got out of the bed. He was feeling better already and couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. The blond thanked the latino once more before leaving the room and making his way down the corridor. He went to find his mother and together they went back home.

* * *

**Hi guys! Yeah, I'm gonna put the AN down here.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I had no idea you'd like this so much! It makes me so happy and I just wanna write more for you! Thank you! Please keep that up because it inspires me so much! Thank you!**

**And don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay here for a few days?" Jennifer asked worriedly when Kendall got his jacket and felt around for his car keys.

"Mom, I'll be fine. You heard the doctor. The effects will wear off eventually and I promise to be careful. I'll go straight to bed after taking the medicine." He said and smiled at the worried woman. "And I promise to call you once a day."

That seemed to make his mother relax a bit and she nodded. "Alright." She said. "Please take care." She said and kissed his cheek. Kendall said good bye to his mother and then hopped into his car and drove back home.

His apartment was a bit messy and dark. It didn't really bother Kendall. He liked it better when it was dark, the light was kind of annoying when you were trying to sleep in. Kendall wasn't the most organized person but once in a while he cleaned up pretty well.

At the moment he didn't feel like cleaning and instead he sat down on his couch and relaxed a bit. Logan had told him that everything he had been experiencing was normal and that it would take a while for the side effects to wear off and all. Quite honestly the blond wasn't too excited about continuing to use that medicine but he knew he had to take it to treat his arrhythmia.

Arrhythmia. Kendall took a moment to taste the word. He even said it out loud a few times. "Arrhythmia." He mumbled to himself and sighed. It sounded dangerous. Like a deadly disease. It scared Kendall.

He sighed and picked up his phone and eyed it for a minute before calling up one of his best friends. Jo Taylor. Kendall patiently waited for her to pick up though he knew she could very well be busy – since she was working as an actress – and not answer at all.

"_Hello?"_ He soon heard Jo say and he smiled to himself.

"Hi, Jo." He said and leaned back on the couch. "What's up?" He asked. The girl chuckled slightly and seemed to shift.

"_Hi, Kendall!"_ She chirped. _"I was just thinking of you. I got off work about ten minutes ago and I was thinking lunch. Are you in?" _She asked. As much as Kendall would have loved to go out and have lunch with his friend he knew he couldn't. Meal meant medicine and medicine meant dizziness and nausea. The idea of fainting in public wasn't so appealing.

"Can't you come over? I'll cook you something up." Kendall suggested. "A-Also... I need to talk to you." He added quietly and scratched the back of his neck.

"_Oh... uh... alright. I could be at your place in an hour. I just gotta go home and change."_ She said. _"I'll be over as soon as I can, 'kay?"_

"Alright." Kendall said softly. "See you soon." He said and hung up the phone and got up from the couch. If Jo was coming over he had to clean up a bit.

He started with picking up the few clothes scattered on the floor and put them in the bathroom. Then he pulled the curtains away opened the windows to let son air and sunshine in. Other than that it wasn't so messy and he started cooking instead.

Now Kendall had not really inherited his mother's cooking talent and he didn't cook very much except for when he had a visitor – like he was about to have – or if he didn't feel like going out. The blond – that felt a lot better after his hospital visit – went into the small kitchen and looked trough the fridge and picked out the things he needed and wanted to make food for himself and his friend.

Kendall was in the middle of chopping vegetables when it knocked on the door. He had a look at the chicken in the oven before he went to open the door. "Hi." He said and hugged the blonde girl behind it. "Long time no see!"

"Hi, Kendall!" Jo said and smiled at him. "It's been so long." She said and kissed his cheek.

Kendall chuckled a bit and gestured into the apartment. "I was just finishing up cooking." He said and pointed at the kitchen. Jo smiled and sniffed the air a bit.

"It smells delicious." She commented and Kendall smiled at her and went back into the kitchen. Jo followed him and made herself comfortable on one of the chairs by the small kitchen table. She was a pretty girl. Blonde, nice brown eyes and with a pair of distinctive eyebrows – much like Kendall himself. To a person who didn't know them them could very well appear like siblings.

The two friends small talk for a while – mostly about Jo's upcoming movie and her first red carpet appearance – and Kendall wondered when the time to bring up his new medical condition would come up. He wanted his friend to be aware of it and he hoped that Jo wouldn't worry too much.

His thoughts made him distant in the conversation and Jo noticed that. "Kendall." She said. "Are you alright? You seem a bit... spaced out." She pointed out. Kendall shrugged slightly and tried to come up with a way of explaining what was really going on to Jo.

"I'm just thinking." Kendall said and looked up at her. "I kind of called you because I wanted to talk." He said and sighed a bit. The girl across the small table seemed to get a bit worried and nodded slowly. "Um... I've got arrhythmia." Kendall said, deciding to simple get it out. "And I've started to take medication to treat it."

"I-Is it dangerous?" Jo asked quietly. Kendall shrugged.

"Not if I'm being careful and follow the doctor's instructions. It's just... it's difficult. There's some pretty nasty side effects on those medications." He said and shook his head. "I always pass out afterward and I have to take them three times a day."

"Oh, Kendall..." Jo mumbled and gave him a compassionate smile and reached over the table and grabbed his hand in a gently grip. "I'm glad you told me." She said. "I know that you can get through this."

"Yeah..." Kendall mumbled. "I'm not worried about that... it's just... I'm a little scared." He confessed and chuckled stiffly. The young girl squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "I just wanted you to know... you're one of my closest friends and your support means a lot." He continued – slightly embarrassed – and gulped.

Jo sighed a bit and nodded. "Of course." She said and got up and went around the table to hug him. "Of course, I'll always be there for you." She said. Kendall smiled happily and then got up too. "Let's eat?" Jo asked and Kendall nodded and together they helped each other make the table and eat the food Kendall had made.

Kendall was slightly relieved that everyone seemed to be taking his condition so well and it made him feel better to know that he had support from his family and friends. But once the time to take the pill came he was very reluctant and grumpy.

"J-Jo, I-I'd hate for you to see me tripping on my medicine." He mumbled. "Um... I-I'd actually like you to leave before I take it." He said and frowned a bit. His friend sighed and nodded.

"I understand." She said. "Promise to be careful." She said and kissed his cheek. "And call me if you need anything."

Kendall nodded and said goodbye to his friend and followed her to the door. Then he went back to the kitchen and took his medicine and then went to lay down on the couch. He soon got dizzy and nauseous but it certainly wasn't as bad as before and he was beyond relieved.

The blond continued to take his medicine three times a day – as instructed – after every meal and he'd often get dizzy and have to rest for an hour or so but after a few days he didn't pass out every time he took his medicine, something he relished.

One week after his second hospital visit he wasn't feeling too well. He wasn't nauseous or dizzy he was just feeling unwell and tired. Kendall had become very superstitious lately and decided to stay with his mother and his younger sister for the time being.

Jennifer had been worrying about him and she was so relieved when Kendall decided to stay with her and Katie until he felt better. Usually the blond would be very hesitant about asking for any kind of help, but now he went straight to his mother when he wasn't feeling well. Truth to be told Kendall was frightened and he didn't want to collapse somewhere and then have no one there to help him.

He had taken a few weeks off his 'work' as a 'music teacher' – which was really just teaching music to kids – to recover from the usage of his new medicine. He sat out on the porch, strumming on his guitar and hummed quietly. It was a beautiful day and it was warm outside. Kendall had only a pair of shorts and a loose fitting tank top.

"Kendall." He could hear his mother call. "Did you take the Disopyramide after lunch?" She asked and appeared in the doorway. The blond nodded and continued to play on his guitar and enjoy the weather. "Are you feeling alright?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." He said. His mother nodded and walked over to him.

"I have to go to Katie's school. Apparently she's gotten herself into the principal's office and I have to go and talk to him." She sighed. "Oh, I wonder what she's done to make her end up there." Jennifer sighed and patted her son on the head. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Kendall said. "I'll just sit here and have some fresh air." He continued. "You go and see what's up and I'll take it easy while you're gone." He said. His mother nodded.

"Alright." She said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said before leaving her son on the porch and jumped into her car and drove off.

Kendall stayed put and sighed. He was incredibly tired and a nap would be really good but he decided to stay out and drank a bit from the glass he had standing next to him. He really hoped he would get better soon. Kendall sighed and leaned back in the chair he sat in and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Hi guys! Are you enjoying the story?**

**Sorry, no James today either. But soon. Soon my little loved ones. So I have started my summer vacation and it's so good to be done for right now. Today I was at my friend's dance/musical show and it was AMAZING! She was so good and she was so amazing! I wish you all could have been there to see.**

**In any case. Stay tuned for more chapters!**

**Love you! - Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall chuckled at the joke his friend Jett pulled and munched on his burger. He had just been at the movies with Jo, Jett and their friend Dak. Kendall was beyond excited and he was so happy to be out again.

Lately he had been feeling so much better and he had been able to both go back to work and go out with his friends. He could even eat out since he didn't get dizzy from the Disopyramide anymore. He subtly gulped down a pill along with a big sip of his milkshake and continued to listen to his friend's story.

"Hey, we should totally go out to the park. I think they have something going on there. Some charity concert or something." Dak said and nodded out the window across the street over to the big park. Kendall nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" he said. "Let's go and see!" He said and got up. His friends chuckled a bit and Jett patted his shoulder. The group of friends paid for their food and then made their way over to the park.

A big stage was built in the middle and a crowd of people was surrounding it while a random band played some catchy song. Jo giggled and grabbed on to Dak and Kendall arm and dragged them into the crowd. "Come on!" She called over the loud music and suddenly they were right by the stage – cheering and having a great time – on the front row!

Kendall was indeed enjoying himself and danced around and had a great time and it wasn't until late at night he and his friends left the park. Honestly none of the friends knew what band was playing but Jo had already decided that she loved them and that she was going to marry the lead singer. Something that amused her friends to no end.

"Don't look so blue, Ken." Jett said and nudged the blond's arm. The blond turned to him and was just about to tell him that he was actually having a great time but something was definitely off. Kendall blinked a few times. His vision was once again going blurry and gulped a bit.

"Whadyamn?" He slurred. He stopped for a moment and frowned.

"Kendall?" Jo asked worriedly and looked at her friend. "Are you alright?" She asked and Kendall tried to talk but only managed to slur and fumble, as if his tongue was getting in the way. "Dak?" Jo said and turned to the handsome guy standing by her.

Dak grabbed onto Kendall that had started to wobble and grabbed him by his arms. "Kendall, Kendall, talk to me." He said. It was noticeable that the blond was getting frustrated as well as scared. Kendall was freaking out. He couldn't talk because all that would come out of his mouth was incoherent words and slurs. "Kendall, raise your arm." Dak commanded. "Raise it like this, over your head." He said. When the blond didn't react Dak quickly shoved his friend down on the closest bench and picked out his phone and called 911. Moments later the ambulance was there and Kendall experienced his second ambulance ride. Tough this time he was awake and not passed out.

Once again he was taken to the ER and Jo had called his mother – that had freaked out on the phone when she heard that her son was in the emergency room – and Kendall's condition was stabilized. Kendall was was lying in bed, resting when his mother arrived. Logan was in the room with Kendall – waiting for Jennifer to arrive – and looked up when the red haired woman was shown into the room by a nurse.

"Mrs. Knight." Logan said and walked over to her, taking the trembling woman's hand.

"Is he alright?" Jennifer immediately asked and looked over the doctor's shoulder at her son. Kendall was frowning pretty badly. He hadn't been told much but he was worried. Everyone had looked at him with such worried eyes ever since he got here. He still wasn't able to speak properly and it worried him.

"He's... recovering." Logan mumbled and lead Kendall's mother over to a chair next to Kendall's bed and helped her sit. "Kendall..." Logan said and turned to the blond. "It would seem like what you've just experienced was a stroke." He said.

"W-What?" Jennifer gasped. "B-But it can't be. He's so young and-... a-and..." She mumbled. The doctor took a moment to calm the woman down and then turned his attention back to Kendall.

"It is possible for young people to have a stroke. Even children can have one even though it's rare. However this one was very mild and since you got here so quickly there's no damage to your brain." He said and looked a little encouraging. "But upon further examinations I have discovered that something is wrong with your heart."

"W-Whaa... w.. wh-at?" Kendall managed to get out. Logan gently hushed at him.

"Try not to speak, Kendall." He said. "Your speech will go back to normal soon, don't worry." He promised and looked through some papers. He took a small break and browsed the medical journal he held. "I'd like to arrange a room for you up on my section." He said.

Jennifer got up and frowned. "Are you positive about this?" She asked and Logan nodded.

"Yes, I want Kendall to stay here at the hospital for the time being." He explained. "Here we can have him under surveillance at all times as well as keep track of his health much better than we can when he's just visiting once a month."

"I-I suppose..." Mrs. Knight mumbled.

"I-I-It's... o-okay." Kendall mumbled. "I-I'll s-stay."

The next hour or so contained of Logan explaining to them both how Kendall's hospital stay would work and arranging a room for Kendall to stay in. He was going to stay on the second floor in the same corridor he had walked through on his first visit.

The blond was moved up to his new room and placed on a comfortable bed. His mother was with him for a while – it was very late and the clock showed almost 3AM – but eventually she had to go home but promised to come and visit him again soon. Kendall was relatively calm and felt a little better. He didn't feel different from before he only tired, but it was after all very late.

Kendall tried to fall asleep, which seemed to be more difficult than he thought it'd be and when the nurse came to check on him for the second time he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**- page break -**

"Good morning, Kendall." Carlos said softly and smiled down at the newly awake blond. "How are you feeling?"

"T-Tiwed." Kendall mumbled and froze when he heard himself slur. His hand shot up to his mouth as if he would be able to feel what the matter was by touching his lips. Carlos smiled in a calming way and gently patted the blond's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you've had a stroke. Speaking is going to be tough for a while." He said. "But don't worry, it'll come back." He promised. Kendall nodded a bit. "Are you hungry? I got you some breakfast from the cafeteria." The nurse announced and helped Kendall sit up and then placed a tray with food in his lap.

"T-Thank y-you." Kendall said and slowly ate his food. "D-Do I-I ha-... have t-to..." Kendall mumbled, trying to finish the sentence. "T-Th-The m-medi-..."

"Medicine?" Carlos asked. "Yes, you still have to take it. Don't worry, I'm keeping a track on it." He said and smiled. The nurse stayed with Kendall while he ate and then took the tray from him and announced that he was going to tend the other patients for a while. "I'll be back soon." Carlos chirped before he left.

"W-Wai-... W-Wait!" Kendall choked out, making the nurse stop in the doorway. "C-Ca-an you he-help m-me get ou-t of b-bed?" he asked. Carlos frowned slightly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kendall... You're not allowed out of bed just yet." He said. Kendall frowned and nodded slowly, looking down at his folded hands and sighing. "I'll be back soon..." The latino mumbled before leaving the blond alone on the hospital room.

Kendall sighed and leaned back a little bit in the bed. It had only been a little while and he was already bored. He wanted to be able to talk and get out of bed. The door to his room was left open and that left Kendall to entertain himself with looking at the people passing by outside his room.

That one girl he had seen the first time he was there went by a lot. She almost skipped past the room and looked awfully happy to be in a hospital. There was a pretty looking girl with long blonde hair strutting – more like cat walking – by his room once or twice, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

The blond guy in the bed kept staring out the door and watching nurses, doctors and other patients walk by.

Then Kendall spotted him. The brunet boy he had seen in one of the rooms. Kendall remembered him clearly. How he had leaned over the table and had his attention aimed on whatever he was writing. The brunet walked slowly past his room and just like he could feel someone watching him he turned his head and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes met Kendall's emerald ones.

Kendall was so blown away by them and he couldn't stop staring. The guy was handsome, even though he was clearly sick he was well built and had this certain aura around him. He seemed just as taken aback as Kendall to the sudden eye contact.

"Hi, Kendall. I brought you your lunch." Carlos chirped and came into the room with a tray. For a moment Kendall lost eye contact with the hazel eyed beauty but immediately found it again. "They're serving pasta today!" Carlos announced and went around the room, but Kendall didn't hear him. He just kept looking at the brunet that slowly raised a hand and waved a little. Kendall waved back and then the brunet was gone. Carlos gave Kendall a worried look at then followed his eyes to see what the blond was looking at. "Who are you waving to?" he asked.

Kendall looked up at him and shrugged a bit. "N-No on-one."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**I know you all want James to appear and I promise. I'll introduce him in the next chapter. Just you see ;)**

**Also. Thank you for following and reviewing it makes me look forward to updating so much! Thank you!**

**Enjoy! - Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

"T-Thank you, mom." Kendall said and smiled happily when his mother placed his beloved guitar by his bed and handed him a small box of his favorite fruits.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie." Jennifer said and hugged her son. "How are you doing? I hear that you've improved your speech." She said. "You're doing so well." She praised him. Kendall smiled and proceeded to try and tell his mother that he was doing just fine and that Carlos had driven him around in a wheelchair. "That's wonderful, honey."

Mother and son was interrupted by the latino nurse walking into the room. Carlos lit up and smiled at the two. "Kendall! I didn't know you had company!" He said and sounded cheerful. Kendall smiled as his mother and the nurse said hello but Carlos left soon after to let the family have some time alone.

"Ho-How's K-Katie?" Kendall asked.

"She's doing just fine." His mother assured. "She's in school right now but she promised to come and visit you as soon as she could." She continued and gently patted her son's head. Kendall smiled up at her. He was feeling a lot better but all he wanted to do was to go home or at the very least get out of the bed.

He had been in the hospital for a week and he was pretty much helpless most of the time. He wasn't allowed out of bed and if he had to go to the bathroom to go or shower he had to have a nurse helping him in. But that particular day he had actually managed to go to the bathroom by himself. A huge step in the right direction.

"I-I th-think t-that I'll t-try wa-walking t-the c-corridors la-later. W-When I'm fe-feeling b-better." Kendall announced. "I-I'll ask Ca-Carlos to h-help me." He said and smiled happily. His mother chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, as long as you're being careful." She hummed and then hugged the blond tightly. "I have to go now, Kenny." She said. "But I'll come and visit you soon again, okay? Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Can y-you bring m-me so-some cl-clothes? I h-hate hosp-p-pital go-gowns." He said and scowled while looking down at his white clothes. Jennifer chuckled and promised to bring him some clothes that he could wear.

The red haired woman left feeling slightly better, knowing that her son was well taken care of and that he was recovering very well. She sighed a little as she left her son's room and made her way towards the elevator.

A hand was suddenly tugged at her sleeve and she turned around to face a handsome looking brunet with friendly looking, hazel eyes. Jennifer arched an eyebrow in a wondering expression and the brunet looked a little troubled. "W-What's wrong with him?" He asked and pointed at Kendall's room.

Jennifer – surprised by the sudden question from an unknown boy – blinked a few times. "He's got a heart condition." She said and eyed the brunet. He nodded and let her go before hurrying into another room and sitting down by a table and writing away on a sheet of paper. The red haired woman looked puzzled for a minute and wondered who the brunet was and what he could possibly want with her son. She decided to put that thought away and left the hospital to go home.

**- page break -**

"Look! I'm up!" Kendall cheered when he took a few wobbly steps by himself. "I'm walking!" He squealed and smiled brightly. The latino nurse chuckled softly and stood by his side – in case the blond would fall – looking quite amused.

"Yes, well... almost." He said. "You're doing some great progress, Kendall." He praised and then helped the blond sit down on the bed and then lie down properly.

"Does that mean I can walk around by myself?" Kendall asked hopefully. Carlos chuckled a bit.

"Soon." He promised and waved a bit before leaving. The blond lying in the bed sighed happily – knowing he'd be out of bed soon – before he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes for a minute and tried to imagine how it would be like to walk around all by himself again.

He was getting homesick and wondered how much longer he would have to stay. Not for a pretty long time he had been told by a nurse. Kendall sighed again and hoped that he'd at least be able to make a friend while he was there. When he was out on one of his walks with Carlos he had talked to another patient out in the corridor. His name was Tom and he was real nice.

"Are you sleeping?" An unfamiliar voice asked and Kendall opened his eyes only to meet a pair of hazel ones he had been longing to see. The brunet boy was sitting on the edge of Kendall's bed – dangling his legs back and forth – while eying Kendall curiously.

"Y-You!" Kendall exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He asked. The brunet shrugged and looked around in the room for a while. Kendall was completely oblivious to why the handsome brunet was in his room, on his bed. He opened his mouth to ask again.

"You're Kendall." The brunet said, making Kendall close his mouth and just stared at the boy.

"H-How did you know?" he asked.

"I read it in your journal." The brunet said and nodded at the papers attached to Kendall's bed that contained Kendall's name, age and all of those other things the doctors and nurses needed to know. The blond blushed a bit that the brunet boy had read it. "You have a heart condition." The brunet continued.

"Who are you?" Kendall blurted out and eyed the stranger.

"I'm James." Came his answer. "You have a guitar." He continued and nodded at the guitar leaned against the wall. Kendall followed James' eyes to the instrument and then nodded. "Can you play for me?" James asked.

"Uh..." Kendall mumbled and the brunet jumped off of his bed and grabbed the guitar and handed it the him. "O-Okay." Kendall mumbled and gulped a bit – feeling a bit embarrassed to have a complete stranger in his room – and placed the guitar against his chest.

James jumped back up on the bed and Kendall had to sit up and cross his legs so that the brunet would fit to sit in the bed as well. He was utterly surprised that the brunet had simply walked into his room and jumped up in his bed like this and almost ordered him to play the guitar. Kendall started strumming on his guitar and kept his gaze fixed on the strings and how they vibrated under his fingertips. Honestly he was a bit frightened to look up since he knew that James was watching him. He could almost feel how intently those hazel eyes were watching him. The sound of the guitar managed to calm him down and he played quietly and enjoyed the company he had, even though it was slightly awkward.

"You're good." James praised him. Kendall looked up and marveled at the sight of the brunet smiling at him. Two perfect rows of pearly white teeth were visible between those soft looking pink lips.

"Thanks..." Kendall mumbled and blushed a bit. "What are you doing in here?" He then asked, because he really was curious to why the handsome brunet was in his room. "Are you a patient here?"

"Yeah." James said. "I live in the room second closest to the doors on the right." He said.

Kendall nodded slowly but he was annoyed over the fact that James didn't answer his question on why he was in his room. "Why are you in here?" Kendall asked again and put the guitar away. James shrugged – an answer that did not satisfy Kendall – and laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm bored and I wanted to meet someone new." James said. "You're new. I'm meeting you." He said and looked up at Kendall. The blond blushed and pulled his legs further away from the stranger. "Wanna eat lunch together?" James asked.

The blond blinked a few times and frowned. "I can't leave my room." He mumbled.

"I'll eat in here." James said and shrugged. Once again the blond was taken aback at how simple it was for James to solve something and for a minute he wondered if James had the answer to everything.

"Are you even allowed in here?" He asked and looked away from the brunet.

"I don't know." James mumbled and sat up again and looked at the blond. "They haven't thrown me out yet." He said. Kendall laughed softly and James' eyes twinkled with accomplishment from making the blond laugh. "Why can't you leave your room?" he then asked.

"I can't walk." Kendall replied, still chuckling a bit. James eyed him before jumping off the bed and walking out.

Kendall stopped chuckling and frowned a bit. Why did James leave? Didn't he want to hang out anymore? Why was James in here in the first place? Who even was James? The handsome brunet seemed like such an odd person and Kendall felt so weird around him. It felt like James was trying to rush things and like he wanted everything to be normal but in a faster pace. The blond kept frowning and curled up a bit in his bed and sighed sadly staring down at the blueish comforter on his bed. Then suddenly steps were rapidly approaching his room and seconds later James stood in the door pushing a wheelchair in front of him.

"J-James?" Kendall mumbled and looked worried. The brunet strode across the room with the wheelchair and stopped by the bed. "What are you-" Kendall began but never got to finish the sentence because James wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. "James!" Kendall gasped and grabbed onto the brunet's shoulders – not to fall – and was placed in the wheelchair and pushed out of his hospital room.

* * *

**Hi guys! Are you still reading?**

**James was in this chapter! FINALLY!**

**Please tell me what you thought of it all. It means so much to me. Love you all!**

**- Hannah **


	7. Chapter 7

"J-J-James, I-I'm not allowed to leave my room!" Kendall said when the handsome brunet pushed him and the wheelchair through the corridors. "C-Carlos is gonna be real worried and I-I might get into trouble."

The brunet ignored him and Kendall got scared. This guy was crazy and he wanted to get away from him. Where was James taking him? The blond turned his head and looked up at the brunet that seemed almost oblivious to his presence and calmly pushed Kendall around on the floor. Then he stopped outside a room and Kendall looked up.

"This is my room." James announced. Kendall leaned forward and looked into the room. It was quite homy. The bed was made with the same blueish bedsheets as in Kendall's room but somehow it looked different. More comfortable and more like an actual bed. On the walls there were paintings and pictures of people Kendall couldn't see properly from the distance he was looking from and a vase with purple flowers were placed on the table by the bed. "Do you like it?" James asked.

"Yeah." Kendall replied quietly and looked around in the room.

"Do you want to come inside?" James continued to ask. Kendall nodded a bit and the brunet pushed him into the room. "You can come in here whenever you'd like." He said and jumped up in his bed. The blond in the wheelchair nodded a bit and looked around. His eyes stuck to a small stereo and a bunch of CD:s. The brunet seemed to notice that he was eyeballing the stack of CD:s and pointed at them. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Yes." Kendall said and carefully rolled over to the table with the stereo. James got up and turned the stereo on. "Can we listen to this one?" Kendall asked and held up a CD. James nodded and placed the shiny plastic plate into the stereo and pressed play and soon music was heard from the small speakers.

"This is my favorite one." James said. "I got it for my birthday."

"I have the same one at home." Kendall said. James smiled and the two continued to talk about the CD:s and the music and everything else that came to mind – like video games, movies and food – until there was a bunch of commotion outside in the corridor and the two boys looked out the door.

Carlos was running about frantically looking for something – or someone – and looked absolutely terrified. "Kendall?!" He called as he searched for the blond. Kendall watched the latino for a second and then replied to his calls.

"I'm over here." He said and the latino's eyes darted over to him and he visibly calmed down and let out a long sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ, Kendall." Carlos sighed and walked over to him. "You scared me so badly. I thought you had ran away!" He said and shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. The blond frowned slightly and looked a bit ashamed and pouted at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. The nurse shook his head again and grabbed onto his wheelchair. He didn't really seem to notice James and pushed Kendall's wheelchair out of the room and down the hall.

"Yes, well don't disappear like that again." He said. "Now, let's go back. I've got you lunch and you have to take your Disopyramide." He said. Kendall nodded and looked over his shoulder at James that was silently following without Carlos really noticing, something that amused the blond.

"James said that we'd eat lunch together." Kendall said and turned to Carlos. The latino looked over his shoulder and only then seemed to take a notice of the brunet following.

"Oh, did he?" Carlos asked and chuckled a bit. "Well as long as you are in your bed and not on the run in a wheelchair he can eat in your room." He said. Kendall and James exchanged smiles and were lead back into Kendall's room. Carlos helped the blond up in the bed and got both Kendall and his guest their lunch before leaving – and reminding Kendall about his appointment with Dr. Mitchell later that day – letting the two patients be.

As the two ate James suddenly stopped eating and just looked at Kendall as he ate. The brunet was sitting on a chair by the bed and Kendall was sitting up in bed, eating. "What?" Kendall asked when he saw that James was just looking at him and not eating his lunch.

"We're friends." James said. But it was more like a statement than anything else. Kendall smiled at him and nodded. Even though James were really weird and didn't speak much Kendall enjoyed having someone to talk to and was very happy about the day's small adventure he had been on.

"I guess." The blond said and kept eating. James hesitated for a moment and looked thoughtful.

"Hey..." He mumbled. "Kendall... Do you think you're gonna get healthy soon? I mean... so that you can like... walk by yourself?" He asked. Kendall nodded, he was delightfully surprised about James' sudden change in attitude, tone and... well everything. "When you can walk, will you visit me in my room?"

"Sure." Kendall said. "When I can walk again we can walk together." He said and smiled. James nodded and smiled back.

"Sorry if I don't talk much." He said. "And if I rush things." He added. "I'm just really lonely. It's kind of hard making friends when you're stuck in a hospital 24/7." He said and shrugged hopelessly.

Kendall couldn't help but ask, "How long have you been here?" The blond was very surprised to hear that James had been here for almost nine months. "Why are you here?" He asked. "You don't look _that_ sick." he pointed out.

"I have cancer." James said and Kendall thought he'd choke on his food. What? Cancer? Like that horrible disease that everyone always talk about. Real cancer? "Lung cancer." James continued. "They don't really wanna let me out just yet." He sighed and slowly chewed on his food.

"I am so sorry." Kendall managed to get out – suddenly feeling sorry for his new friend – but James just shook his head.

"Says the guy that had a stroke." James chuckled. "It's okay. The doctors says I'm doing pretty good right now." He said and smiled softly. "And hey, I'm healthy enough to kidnap you." He said and laughed a bit. Kendall chuckled a little and smiled at the brunet. Right before his eyes he could see James relax, like he had been tense and on his guard.

Kendall smiled and finished his lunch. "Uh... I-I have to... you know... take my Disopyramide." He mumbled and help up the little pill. "Um... If I say anything weird... or fall asleep..." He continued quietly and blushed a bit. James nodded and kept eating his food, like he wasn't bothered at all by it. Kendall took his medicine and then leaned back in the bed and sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" James asked him. Kendall shrugged. "You look tired." The brunet pointed out on which Kendall answered with a weak nod. "If you fall asleep, can I stay here? I promise I won't prank you or anything." James said.

"S-Sure..." Kendall sighed and yawned a bit. He felt unconsciousness hovering over him and he placed his tray on the table.

"See you later?" James asked and the blond nodded once more and leaned back to go to sleep. The brunet stayed put in the chair and watched the blond sleep. He looked peaceful and relaxed and occasionally the corners of his mouth would curl upwards in a tiny smile as if he was having a good dream.

James leaned back in the chair and looked around in the room. He got up and looked around in the room for something interesting to do. He found a book lying by the bed and started reading it. James didn't really mind sitting around doing nothing since it was what he did most of the time. Most of the time he was alone, but this time he had company. The unconscious kind, but company none the less.

"Ah, James." A soft voice rang out. "What are you doing in here?" Dr. Mitchell asked and came into the room with a surprised expression. "As you can see this patient is asleep." He pointed out and nodded at the sleeping blond in the bed.

"I know." James said and looked down at his newly acquired friend. "He said that it was alright that I stayed." James quickly added. "We hung out before but he was tired and fell asleep." Logan chuckled lowly and nodded. "We had lunch together." James announced and smiled a bit.

"I see." Logan murmured and nodded. "Well, how nice." He said and walked over to the bed and inspected the papers a bit. "I was just gonna have a look at him. You didn't happen to note if he took his medicine?"

"He took it right before he fell asleep." James said and the doctor nodded. "Is he going to be alright?" James asked quietly. "When will he be released from the hospital?" Logan looked up at the brunet and sighed quietly.

"I'm not sure, James." He said. "We don't know for sure yet. He can't even walk at the moment so we'll keep him here until he can manage on his own." He said and patted the brunet on the head. "Why?"

"I like to hang out with him." James said. "He's not boring like the others. He can play the guitar and he reads good books and we like the same stuff." He said and shrugged. "I like having someone to talk to."

Logan frowned a bit and sighed once more. "I'm sorry to keep you here, James." He said. James quickly shook his head.

"No, it's fine." He said and smiled. "It's for the best, right? Besides. I don't really have anywhere else to go..."

"It'll be alright, James." Logan assured. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? My office, ten o'clock." James nodded and smiled at the doctor that left the room and then went back to reading the book he held.

* * *

**Hi guys! So I know I'm a day late with saying this but Happy Midsummer!**

**Yes, I am Swedish and yes, I did party last night and yes, I will party today too. As soon as I've gotten rid of this slight hungover. Haha..**

**So I decided to simply upload a neew chapter now and I've heard that some of you have finished your finals and all the tests and all that so good for you all! Now enjoy the summar, will ya?**

**And don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought. It means so much to me!**

**Love, Hannah **


	8. Chapter 8

James looked up when the blond stirred and murmured a bit in his sleep. He eyed the blond carefully and watched as Kendall frowned in his sleep and how his eyebrows knitted together and his lips were pressed together in a pout. James reached over and poked him on the shoulder and the blond flinched and his eyes shot open.

"Calm down. It was just a nightmare." James said calming and went back to reading. Kendall panted slightly and gulped.

"W-Wha-... J-James?" He whined and looked confused. The brunet nodded slowly and kept reading, not really paying Kendall too much attention. The blond curled up a bit and sat up. "H-How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"An hour or so." James mumbled.

"D-Did you stay here the entire time?" Kendall asked and blushed a bit. James nodded and flipped the page. "Why?"

"Well, it was either hang out and do nothing in my own room or hang out and do nothing in here." James said. "And you said that it was alright that I stayed, didn't you?" Kendall nodded slowly and sat up. "Are you okay?"

The blond gulped again and nodded. "I'm fine." he said and sighed. "I-Is that my book?" He then asked, seeing the brunet reading. James nodded again and flipped the page again. Kendall stayed quiet for a while and James took a break and looked up from the white pages.

"I hope it was alright that I borrowed it." he said. "I've got a few books in my room but I've already read them... several times." He said and shrugged. "I haven't read this one." he said and held up the book he had in his hand. Kendall shook his head.

"It's fine. I've already finished it. You can have it." he said. James lit up.

"Really?" he asked. Kendall – slightly taken aback by the brunet's excitement – nodded. "Wow, you're the best! It's not even my birthday!" James cheered. Kendall chuckled a little and shrugged. "Man, I should totally give you something in return." James said and seemed to think.

"I-It's fine, really." Kendall said. "You don't have to give me anything." he said and shook his head but before he could further react James shot up from his seat and hugged him. Kendall closed his mouth and just tried to process the fact that he was receiving a hug.

"Thank you, Kendall." James said. Kendall gently patted James' shoulder and nodded.

"Well, well, well!" Carlos chirped and came into the room. "What's going on in here?" He asked and giggled a bit. James let go of Kendall and smiled at the blond before turning to the nurse and holding up the book.

"I got this book from Kendall!" He chirped. Kendall blushed and shifted awkwardly.

"I-It's nothing really. I've already read it s-so... he can have it." He said and smiled shyly. James smiled and sank back down in the chair and continued reading. Carlos chuckled a bit and walked up to the bed and felt Kendall's forehead.

"I noticed that you took a nap." He said and the blond nodded. "How are you feeling?" Carlos asked and smiled at him while picking up a stethoscope and hanging it around his neck and then looking around in his pockets for something.

"I feel better." Kendall said.

Carlos smiled at him. "That's wonderful, Kendall." He said. "Can you sit up properly for a second? I just want to listen to your heart for a minute." He said and helped Kendall sit up and then listened to his heartbeats with the stethoscope.

Kendall avoided to sigh too much and patiently sat and waited for Carlos to be done. He took longer than he usually would and Kendall had a slight back ache. James – that was pretty much lost in his happiness – looked up at the blond that looked bored and a little uncomfortable. Kendall didn't seem to notice the look so James turned his gaze to the nurse examining Kendall. The latino had a puzzled look on his face and his dark eyebrows were quickly forming a frown on his face. Something that made James worry.

"Is everything alright?" James asked. Carlos' eyes snapped to look at the brunet eying him and he quickly removed the stethoscope from Kendall's chest and smiled.

"Of course." he said. "Kendall." He then said and the blond turned to look at him. "Your heart rate is a bit faster than usual." He noted.

"O-Oh?" Kendall asked and looked nervous. "I-Is that bad?" He asked. Carlos sighed a bit and looked puzzled.

"I'm not so sure yet." He said. "I'll listen one more time, try to relax." He said. Kendall frowned and shot James a worried look but did as he was told. "Breathe in, Kendall. Deep breath." Carlos told him and Kendall did as instructed. "Now breathe out." Again, Kendall followed the instructions.

"I-Is everything alright?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Yes, Kendall. Calm down." Carlos said – noticing that Kendall's heart beat faster by the second – and mentally scolded himself for making the poor blond nervous and scared. "Just relax, it's nothing serious. You don't have to be nervous."

Kendall that was beginning to panic gulped and tried to get some air down into his lungs frantically looked around in the room for something to focus on and he only briefly heard Carlos tell him to calm down and relax.

Then a warm hand gripped his and Kendall's head turned and he looked down at James that was giving him a calming smile and shook his head. Immediately everything that even resembled stress or nervousness slipped away and Kendall relaxed. James smiled at him and nodded approvingly and Carlos let out a quiet sigh in relief.

"There, there, Kendall." He said softly. "I told you that there was nothing to be afraid of." He said and gently rubbed Kendall's shoulder. "You're going to be just fine." he said and smiled at the blond that just nodded back and leaned back in the bed.

"Y-Yeah." Kendall said and sighed. "T-Thanks." He mumbled and felt James' hand let go of his. Honestly, Kendall was a little disappointed. James' hand was quite warm and comforting and he didn't really want the brunet to let go.

Carlos smiled at him and patted him on the head. "Good. I'll leave for now and I'll be back in a few hours." He said. "And James, please don't tire him out too much. I'd like you back in your room no later than nine. Alright?"

"Okay." James said and nodded. Carlos smiled once more before leaving the two alone and heading over to Doctor Mitchell's office and knocking on the door.

"Doctor Mitchell?" He asked and opened the door. "May I have a word with you?"

**- ****page break -**

"Hey... James?" Kendall mumbled and looked up from his guitar. He had been playing for a while and James had sat on the other side of his bed and listened while writing in a small notebook.

The brunet looked up and emerald eyes met hazel ones. "Yeah?" James asked and looked back down at his notebook and resumed writing. Kendall hesitated a bit and kept mindlessly strumming on his guitar for a minute or so before he spoke up.

"Thanks..." he mumbled. "About that thing before." He said. "I guess I got really scared." He said and looked a little embarrassed. James looked up from the notebook again and arched an eyebrow. "I'm such a wimp, I know." Kendall chuckled stiffly and gulped. "I just... panicked."

"It's fine." James said. "Friends help other friends out." he said simply and shifted a little. "Maybe when I'm scared of something you can hold my hand?" he suggested and winked at the blond that quickly turned red and pouted a bit.

"W-Whatever." Kendall mumbled and looked away. James chuckled a bit but they were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat and tapping their foot. James and Kendall both turned to look at the door.

A nurse was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "James." She said. "I do believe that you were supposed to be in bed by nine." She said and walked closer. James frowned.

"But-"

"No buts." The nurse interrupted. "Come on now. You need your rest too." She said and grabbed a gentle hold of James' arm when he climbed out of bed. "And you, young man." She said and turned to Kendall. "You are supposed to be asleep already." She said.

Kendall glanced at James that looked a bit annoyed with the nurse. "S-Sorry." Kendall mumbled and put his guitar away. "I-I'll sleep now." He said before turning to James. "I-I'll see you around." he said.

"Come on now, James." The nurse said and dragged James towards the door. The handsome brunet frowned and looked at Kendall who could only shoot him a helpless look. There was nothing he could do since he couldn't get out of bed anyways and he could only watch as James was lead out of the room.

Once James was gone and the nurse too, Kendall crawled down under the covers and sighed. He wasn't that tired but he knew that the nurses kept him under strict surveillance and expected him to get a lot of sleep and rest. Sometimes the blond wondered if it really was healthy to sleep as much as he did. He didn't want to ponder that and pushed the thoughts aside and went to sleep.

James on the other hand was not tired at all. He complained thoroughly that he was not tired and that he had no intention of sleeping anytime soon. The nurse was beyond annoyed with him and tried to scold him into sleeping.

"If you don't get your rest you won't get healthy!" She said and gave James a stern look. "It's very important for the body to rest."

James pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I don't want to sleep. I do nothing but sleep, eat and rest. I wanna do something else." He said. "I can't leave the section and I can't go outside. Hell! I haven't seen the outside for almost nine months!" He said.

"James, you know you can't go outside. It's not good for your health." The nurse said softly and gently caressed James' cheek. "You're finally making some progress. Don't ruin it by disobeying." She almost pleaded. The brunet scoffed and resorted to sulking. Giving the nurse the silent treatment. The woman sighed and placed a kiss on James' head. "Good night, sweetie." She said and left the room and closing the lights before she left.

James was not happy. He didn't want to be locked up in the stupid hospital anymore. He wanted to go... somewhere. Anywhere but the hospital. But he had nowhere to go. With his dad missing since his birth and his mother pushing up daisies there was nowhere for him to go. He had no friends outside the hospital and none of his family was alive. No cousins or uncles or aunts. He was all alone and that made James really sad. He just wanted to belong somewhere. Anywhere. As long as it wasn't on this damn hospital.

* * *

**Aw, man. I feel so bad for James. Poor Jamie..**

**I've got a question for y'all. If you don't mind... I'd just like to know what you think about James right about now. Would it be something you'd be able to answer? You guys are smart, I wanna hear what you think :)**

**Thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoy it. Please tell me if you do. Thank you.**

**Love, Hannah **


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom!" Kendall exclaimed happily when the red haired woman knocked on the already open door. She smiled at her son and walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Kenny." She sighed and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so." She said and smiled at him. Kendall smiled back and his mother kissed his cheek once more. "And I've got someone with me." Jennifer said and stepped out of the way.

"Katie!" Kendall cheered and sat up in the hospital bed and embraced his baby sister. "Hi! How are you?" He asked and held her an arms length away. "You've grown!" he said. "Look at you!" The young girl giggled and shook her head.

"I haven't grown an inch, Kendall. You're simply lying down." She said and shook her head. "And I'm fine." She added and smiled. Kendall smiled happily and scooted over in the bed and patted the bed a bit and Katie climbed up to sit next to him.

Jennifer sighed a bit and smiled at her children. "Oh, Kenny. How are you doing? We miss you so much." She said and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kendall shrugged.

"I'm doing fine. It's kind of boring here but I live." He said and chuckled.

"Kendall?" Another voice rang out and the blond looked up to see his new friend in the doorway. James looked a little embarrassed to have barged in – even though Kendall's door was always open – and disturbed when Kendall had visitors. "Oh... I-I didn't know you had visitors..." He mumbled and looked a little troubled.

"No, it's fine." Kendall said and smiled. "Mom, this is James. He's my friend." Kendall said. Jennifer eyed the brunet, she definitely recognized him from before but she didn't say anything about it.

"Hello." he said and smiled. "I'm Jennifer Knight." She said and stuck out a hand. James shook it and nervously smiled back. The little girl beside Kendall jumped down from the bed and smiled at him and batted her eyelashes dreamily.

"And I'm Katie Knight." She said and looked up at James with pure awe in her eyes. James smiled a little at her but almost immediately turned hi attention to the blond.

"Oh!" Kendall exclaimed, like he just remembered something. "Now that I can almost walk again, James promised to show me his room again. But today I'll walk there myself." He announced proudly and looked extremely satisfied.

His mother lit up and looked overjoyed. "That's wonderful, sweetie!" She said. "You're doing so good." She told him and pinched his cheek. Kendall blushed and glared a little at her.

"M-Mom!" he whined. "N-Not in front of my friends." He muttered quietly and glanced at James that still looked uncomfortable and awkward. Jennifer chuckled and turned to smile at James who smiled back.

"You look tired, dear." She said. "Why don't you sit down for a while?" She suggested. Kendall nodded and scooted patted his bed again and James carefully sat on the edge of it. Katie quickly climbed up to sit next to him and leaned her head in his lap still with that dreamy smile on her face.

"Uh..." James mumbled and smiled a little. "Hello."

"Hi." Katie sighed and batted her eyelashes again. Kendall rolled his eyes and dragged her away from James.

"No, no. You're too young for that. Stop it." He said and hugged his sister tightly. She groaned and glared up at her older brother. "James, do you wanna have lunch together today?" Kendall asked while holding a struggling Katie in his arms. "We could eat in your room."

James lit up and nodded excitedly. "Y-Yeah!" He said. "Yeah, I'd love that!" He said and smiled brightly, making Kendall smile too. One thing Kendall had noticed was that whenever James was happy and smiled at him like that he couldn't help but feel happy too. "We can listen to music while we eat!" James said.

"Yeah!" Kendall agreed. The red haired woman chuckled a bit and smiled lovingly at her son and at his new friend. She was glad that Kendall seemed to have found someone to keep him company during his stay.

"How wonderful, sweetie." She said. "But Katie and I have to go now." She sighed and Katie pouted childishly. "We'll visit you soon again." Jennifer assured and helped her daughter out of the bed. "Do you want me to bring you anything the next time?" She asked.

Kendall shrugged and then turned to James. "Do you want anything?" He asked. "Mom usually sneak in some candy and so on." he explained and smiled sheepishly.

"M-Me?" James stuttered and looked completely dumbfounded. "You're asking me?" He asked. Kendall chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. Would you like anything?" He asked. James blinked a few times and glanced at Kendall's mother that smiled at him and almost urged him to request something. James blushed and smiled shyly.

"Um... I haven't had candy since I got here." He mumbled and sounded a bit embarrassed. "There was this one thing I used to eat a lot. Uh... Kisses. You know Hershey's?" he said and chuckled. Kendall nodded and turned to his mother.

"Can you get some?" he asked and smiled sweetly. His mother smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dear." She said and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "Now, rest easy and we'll come and visit soon." She promised and turned to James and kissed the top of his head. "Goodbye, sweetie." She said and smiled at the brunet before leaving with Katie that waved goodbye to the two boys.

James blushed furiously but tried to conceal it by looking down at the ground. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had treated him so nicely. The nurses here were kinda nice but nothing like Mrs. Knight. She acted as if she was visiting James too.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked and nudged his friend. James nodded slowly. "Can you help me out of bed? I wanna go to your room." he said and tossed his comforter aside. James got up and grabbed Kendall's hand and helped him out of the bed. "T-Thanks." Kendall mumbled when he stood on two wobbly legs.

"Can you really walk?" James asked quietly. Kendall chuckled.

"Of course I can." He said. "I'm up aren't I?" he asked and smiled at the brunet. "But... uh... If you don't mind..." He mumbled and looked a little troubled. James chuckled and looped an arm around the blond's waist – acting as some kind of support – as they left the room and walked towards James' room.

"Hi, Carlos!" James and Kendall chirped as they passed the latino nurse in the corridor.

The latino chuckled a bit and stopped to talk to the boys. "Look who's out of bed." he said and eyed Kendall. "How are you doing?" He asked and Kendall beamed with pride.

"I am up on my legs and I'm not even dizzy!" He said and smiled. "We're going to James' room to listen to some music." He announced. "And we're having lunch together." He added and the brunet next to him nodded. Carlos smiled at them and nodded.

"Well, that's good. I'll bring your lunches to James' room then." He said. "Just be careful and if you feel tired you need to sit down immediately." He warned and gave the blond a stern look. Kendall nodded.

"Don't worry. I've got James to help me." He said and tightened his grip around the taller boy's neck. "He wouldn't drop me for anything." He assured and chuckled. James smiled and nodded, too.

"He's safe with me." He assured. The two patients said goodbye to the nurse and then made their way to James' room and both sat on the bed. "Your mom is really nice." James said once there was music flowing through the small stereo and Kendall had made himself comfortable.

"Yeah." Kendall said and smiled. "She's great." He mumbled and eyed the brunet that was deep in thoughts. "How about you? How's your mom? Do you have any siblings?"

"No." James said. "My mother died a few years ago and I am an only child. Dad left when I was just a kid." He said, making the blond frown and feel guilty for asking.

"Oh, James... I'm sorry." Kendall said. The brunet shrugged.

"It's okay." He said. "I just... Don't really talk about it." he said and sighed. Kendall watched the brunet slump and sigh once more. Kendall wasn't so sure of what to do so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pulled James in for a big hug.

James returned the hug and sighed into Kendall's shoulder. "It'll be okay." Kendall assured and rubbed small, comforting circles on the brunet's back. "Now that we're friends we'll make sure to get through this together." he said and smiled at James.

"Y-Yeah." James said and smiled. "Together, you and I." he said. Kendall nodded. "Thanks..."

"It's fine." Kendall chirped and smiled. "Actually. I have this idea." he said. "We're probably gonna get into trouble but... you know... it'll be kinda fun." He said and chewed on his bottom lip a little. James' curiosity was officially awoken.

"An idea, huh?" He asked and smiled. The blond nodded. "What kind of idea?" Kendall smiled again and looked around as if to make sure that no one was listening in.

"Tonight, after the nurses have made the final rounds, you can come to my room and we'll hang out. Okay?" He suggested. James arched an eyebrow. "O-Only if you want to, of course." Kendall quickly added and blushed. James nodded.

"No, I'm in." He said. "But... what are we gonna do?" he asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Just hang out." he said. "We could talk if you'd like... or just sleep." He said and shrugged again. The idea of spending the night somewhere else than in his own room sounded very exciting and James was absolutely interested.

"Okay." He said. "I'll come over tonight."

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for the "feedback" about James before. Though it seemed random to some of you it helped me.**

**I really hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave a review of what you thought it means a lot to me. Of course you can leave a review if you didn't like it either. Or if you simply wanna say something cool. **

**Thanks for reading! Stay happy!**

**Love, Hannah**


	10. Chapter 10

James peeked out of his hospital room out into the corridor. Some of the lights had been turned off for the night but it wasn't entirely dark. It was pretty late and he was only in his pajamas. He had an extra pillow tucked under his arm and a small flashlight in his hand.

Quietly and carefully he made his way out into the corridor and snuck down towards Kendall's room. The corridors were empty and there wasn't much noise. It was almost a bit unsettling with the whole hospital at night feeling, but it was something James had grown used to during his stay. Kendall's door was not closed properly and James glanced over his shoulder before going inside.

"You made it!" Kendall whispered as James quietly closed the door. "Great job!" He cheered and scooted over in his bed and allowed James to climb in. "Did anyone see you?"

"No." James said and smiled. "I'm the master of sneaking about." He said and crawled in under the covers and made himself comfortable. The two boys laid there for a while, side by side and said nothing at all. They just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. "Hey, thanks for inviting me over." James said.

"It's cool." Kendall mumbled and yawned. "It's like a sleepover." He said and chuckled tiredly.

"Are you very tired?" James asked.

"No." Kendall lied. James turned his head a bit and looked at the blond. Kendall's eyes were drooping close but he was struggling to keep them open. James chuckled.

"If you're tired you should sleep." He pointed out and rolled over to his side so that he was facing the blond. Kendall did the same and smiled a bit. "You really need the rest." James continued and couldn't help but let his hand shot up and stroke away a few strains of hair from Kendall's forehead.

The blond yawned again and shook his head. "I want to stay up with you." He said. James sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be right here. Sleep." He commanded. Kendall yawned a third time and closed his eyes. "I won't go anywhere." James assured and smiled a little.

"Promise?" Kendall asked and hummed tiredly.

"Promise." James murmured.

The blond smiled tiredly and sighed a bit before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber. James smiled a bit and couldn't help but to crawl closer and get some of that contact he had been missing so much. Even in his sleep the blond was fairly quick to claim James' chest as a personal pillow and hummed a bit while making himself comfortable close to the brunet.

James hesitated a bit before carefully draping an arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him closer to himself and leaning his chin against Kendall's soft hair and then falling asleep.

**- page break -**

The two boys woke up by an alarm sounding in the distance. James was the first one to wake and Kendall just seconds later. Kendall – who had never in his life heard the loud noise – looked up at James with a terrified expression but James gave him a calming smile and shook his head slowly.

"Patient alarm." He explained and Kendall relaxed a bit. The blond then flinched, realizing that he was snuggled up so closely to James. He blushed furiously but didn't do anything about the close contact. It was rather nice. "Did you sleep well?" James asked huskily.

"Y-Yeah." Kendall mumbled. "I did." He said and blinked a few times, trying to calm his racing heart.

James felt Kendall's eyelashes tickle his neck and gulped a bit. "I should leave before they realize that I'm gone." He whispered. Kendall nodded. "I'll come by later, okay?" Kendall nodded again and frowned a bit when the brunet slipped out of the bed and snuck out of the room, but not before waving goodbye.

The blond sighed a bit and scooted over in the bed, claiming the space that had just recently been James'. He relished the heat from the sheets and hugged the comforter closer to his body and curled up into a ball, trying to stay warm. Something that was pretty hard now that he was all alone in the bed. He'd definitely ask James to come over more times.

James stumbled into his room and flopped down on the cold bed. It was cold and wasn't at all as appealing as to go back to Kendall's room and crawl back down in bed with him. But James knew he'd get into trouble if the nurse found him in there so he jumped up on his bed and took out the book Kendall had given him and continued to read it.

The brunet was a slow reader, but only because he wanted to take in every single word. He wanted to make sure that they were did justice. He sighed happily thinking of both the book and the person he got it from and snuggled down among the pillows and smiled to himself.

About an hour later or so Carlos appeared in the door with a tray and smiled at James when he saw that he was already up. "Good morning, James." He said and went into the room. "How are you feeling to day?" He asked. James smiled and nodded.

"I feel great." James said.

"That's good." The latino said and checked the papers by James' bed and wrote some things down.

"Is Kendall awake?" James asked, not able to hold back the question. Carlos looked up and smiled.

"He's awake." He confirmed and chuckled. "Why? Isn't it a little too early to have lunch together?" He asked and smiled at the brunet that held the book he had been reading close to his chest. James shrugged. "You're quite fond of him, aren't you?" Carlos asked while looking down at his papers and continuing to scribble down things.

"He's my first friend is so long." James mumbled. "Of course I like him." He said and sighed. The nurse chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'll tell him that you're awake." He said before leaving James to eat his breakfast. Carlos peeked into Kendall room and smiled at the blond that was apparently expecting him. Kendall was already sitting up and sat with his hands folded in his lap. "Good morning." Carlos said.

"Good morning." Kendall replied and smiled. Before Carlos even had time to ask him how he was doing Kendall asked, "Is James awake?"

The latino rolled his eyes but smiled at the blond and nodded. "Yes, and he just asked me if you were awake." He announced. Kendall lit up and Carlos had to avoid the urge to let out an 'aw'.

It was quite noticeable that the two patients had become very close. Everywhere Carlos saw Kendall he also saw James. The two were always together. Carlos was extremely happy since James had started to go into his own little shell. A friend like Kendall was just what he needed to open back up again.

"Can I see him?" Kendall asked and smiled hopefully when Carlos handed him his breakfast. The nurse chuckled.

"When you've eaten your breakfast and your Disopyramide." He said. Kendall nodded and immediately started eating. "How are you feeling?" Carlos asked and felt the blond's forehead a bit. Kendall smiled.

"I feel great." He said with his mouth full of food. Carlos nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah? Well that's good!" He said and got out his stethoscope. "I'm just gonna listen to you heart for a minute. Can I?" He asked. Kendall nodded and placed his tray with his breakfast on the table by the bed and sat up straight so that Carlos could examine him.

Kendall sighed a bit feeling the cool surface of the stethoscope on his chest. Carlos wen ahead to examine him and Kendall preferred to simply have his eyes closed and wait for it all to be done already.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Carlos asked and chuckled a bit while moving the instrument slightly to the right. Kendall shook his head. "Your heart rate isn't that uneven... just a little faster." he pointed out.

"I don't feel any different." Kendall said and shrugged. "I slept really well." He said and blushed a bit. The nurse eyed him for a second and smiled to himself. "Can I go and see James?"

"Eat first. Friends later." Carlos said and patted the blond on the head. Kendall nodded happily and quickly devoured the rest of his eggs and downed his juice. Carlos rolled his eyes. "Don't choke." He said.

"Can I go and see James now?" Kendall asked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Please?" He pleaded and the nurse could only roll his eyes and help the eager blond out of bed and get dressed.

Kendall was very excited about seeing James. So excited that he walked all by himself. He didn't even let Carlos hold his arm as he walked. "Calm down, you'll tire yourself out." Carlos chuckled but didn't stop the blond that almost dashed into James' room and jumped up on the bed next to the brunet that looked equally as happy.

Carlos lingered in the doorway as the two patients spoke happily, them barely seemed to acknowledge him and only paid attention to each other. He enjoyed seeing James so happy. The poor boy had been here for months and not once had he had someone that he had grown so attached to.

"I'll leave you two be." Carlos said but the two boy's on the bed didn't notice him.

* * *

**Have I told you guys that I really like this story? I really enjoy writing it and I'm pretty sure that it's going to be around 16-20 chapters to this if I have planned this correctly and nothing unexpected happens (which always happens when I write). **

**Hope you really liked it and that you'll give a second to tell me what you thought. It means so much to me and I love writing when you guys respond!**

**Take care! **


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall and James kept up their little secret sleepovers and it was a miracle that they didn't get found out and soon Kendall found that it was a lot harder to sleep whenever James wasn't around. It was like the brunet helped him recover and feel better.

"J-Jamie..." Kendall whispered – using the nickname he had given James – while he and the brunet laid in Kendall's bed. The brunet didn't reply and snored quietly, wrapping his long arms around Kendall's middle and tugging him closer.

The blond blushed and looked up at the brunet holding him tightly. Kendall's heart was pounding and he could feel it flutter like never before. But this time it was nice. It wasn't painful or troublesome. He actually liked it.

Carefully he tilted his head upwards – just enough for him to reach – and placed the lightest of kisses on James' chin. He giggled a bit and kissed James' chin again... and again and again. He ended up just peppering the brunet's chin and cheek with light kissed.

When James hummed a bit Kendall stopped and watched James' moth curve into a soft smile. The blond chuckled quietly and let his eyes linger on James' lips for a while. He only needed to lean up a bit more and he would be... right there.

Shifting a little, Kendall scooted up a bit before pressing his lips against James'. Kendall hummed happily and smiled against the soft set of lips. After a second or two he felt James' lips part slightly and suddenly James kissed back.

Kendall quickly pulled back and stared – filled with surprise mixed horror – at the brunet. "J-James!" Kendall gasped.

"Well, that was one pleasant way to wake up." James chuckled. Kendall blushed furiously and tried to snake out of James' grip but the brunet was determined to hold on to him. "Where are you going?" James asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kendall said. "I didn't mean to... uh..." He mumbled and gulped. James chuckled quietly and brought their lips back together again. Silencing the blond. Kendall blinked a few times before going with the kiss and fisting James' shirt in his hands.

For a while there was nothing but the two. They only knew each other and they only needed each other. Kendall moaned softly when James slowly teased his tongue past his lips and pulled him closer.

"J-Jamie." Kendall whimpered and panted a bit when the brunet pulled away. James was just as out of breath and flustered as his friend. "W-What was that?"

"A kiss?" James said. Kendall looked confused but smiled a bit. "What? You didn't like it?" James asked and looked worried. The blond quickly shook his head.

"N-No, I did like it." Kendall said. "I really liked it." James smirked a bit and sighed in relief.

"Good." He murmured and hugged the blond tighter and leaned his head against his head. "Now, sleep. You need the rest." He said and kissed the top of Kendall's head.

"O-Okay." Kendall said and blushed. "Good night." He mumbled and snuggled closer and leaned his head on James' broad chest.

**- page break -**

"Kenny." James whispered and gently pressed his lips against the blond's temple. "Kenny, wake up. I have to go." He whispered and tried to get out of Kendall's grip. The blond had a tight grip around his middle.

Kendall yawned and slowly opened his eyes. "Hm?" He hummed and blinked a few times. He smiled seeing James there and James chuckled seeing that goofy smile.

"I have to go before the nurse gets here." James said. "I'll come by after breakfast." He promised and sat up. "I'll see you later." James said and swept down to peck on the blond's lips before getting out of the bed. Kendall sat up in the bed and frowned a bit. "I promise I'll be back." James assured and smiled.

"J-James!" he called and got out of the bed on unsteady legs. The brunet turned to him just as Kendall crashed into his chest and hugged him tightly. James wrapped his arms around him.

"What?" James chuckled and gently rubbed Kendall's back. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'll just miss you." Kendall mumbled. James smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. Kendall eagerly kissed back and James groaned a bit and pulled away.

"No, I really do have to leave. If you keep this up I might never leave." He said and gently pushed the blond away. "I'll see you later." he said and smiled at Kendall before leaving. The blond sighed a bit and sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed a bit. Now he really wondered what was going to happen.

James smiled as he stepped into his room. It was dark and he reached around on the wall for the light switch. Once he turned it on he jumped, seeing Carlos sit by his bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"C-Carlos!" James exclaimed and stared at the nurse with big eyes. "W-What are you doing here?!" He asked and nervously shifted around.

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked and arched an eyebrow and eyed the brunet in the doorway.

"I-I... I just-..." James mumbled and blushed. "I-..." Carlos got up from the chair but kept his eyes on James. "I-I..." James mumbled but decided that there was no way he'd get out of this. "I was in Kendall's room." He mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Is that so?" Carlos asked. "And what were you doing in there?" he asked and tapped his foot on the floor. "James?"

"Nothing. I just... we just do that sometimes. We just sleep in the same bed. It's nothing." James said and sighed. "I really like him and he asked me to come over." James said and sighed again. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's weak, James." Carlos said. "I don't know what you're doing but Kendall's heart is very sensitive. He can't be doing anything that takes a lot of physical effort." He said and sighed a bit, only making the brunet blush harder and glare at him. "Sex is absolutely out of the question and you know that it's inappropriate for patients to have relationships."

James glared daggers at him and snorted. "It's not like that." He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, it's none of your business." He gritted out.

The nurse sighed and shook his head. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt." James ignored him and turned his back against him. "Please lay down, James." Carlos said and lead the brunet to the bed and tucked him in. "I'll just go and check on Kendall. Eat you breakfast, please."

Carlos left the brunet to sulk and eat while he made his way to Kendall's room. The blond was sitting on the chair by the bed yawning while reading. He looked up when Carlos came into the room and smiled. "Hi." He said.

"Hello, Kendall." Carlos said and eyed the blond, he looked pretty happy and calm. "I've got your breakfast, but how about I listen to your heart a bit before you eat?" He suggested. Kendall shrugged and let Carlos examine him. "Hm... It seems fine to me."

"Okay." Kendall chirped and went about eating. The nurse watched him for a moment, seeing the blond happily eat the food that he had more then once complained about for being 'icky'. Still feeling worried, Carlos sat down with the blond and smiled a little at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Kendall looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm feeling pretty great." He said. "My arm's a bit sore but nothing else." He chuckled and continued to eat. "You don't think that I could borrow a phone anywhere. I seemed to have lost mine the night I got here." Kendall sighed. "I just wanna call my friends." The blond explained when the nurse looked a bit questioning. "They live in the next town and haven't been able to visit. I'd just like to call them and see if they're okay."

The latino smiled a bit and nodded. "Of course, I'll arrange that for you as soon as possible." He assured and got up. "Be careful today." He added before leaving. Carlos went straight to the office down the corridor and found Logan reading medical journals and filling in important papers. "We have to talk." Carlos said.

"Yes, Carlos?" Logan mumbled without looking up. "What's on your mind?"

"I think..." Carlos mumbled. "I think that two of our patents are having some kind of relationship." He said and frowned a bit. The doctor looked up and looked amused. "It's not very appropriate..." Carlos added. Logan chuckled slightly.

"Carlos, even if it's true there is not much I can do about it. I can't simply forbid the patients to like one another." he said. "Besides it is scientifically proven that having someone dear close to you in delicate times like a hospital stay can increase the chances of a quicker recovery." He said and smiled. "It's a safety, if you will."

"I'm just worried that they might get hurt." Carlos mumbled. "They're both young and..." He sighed. "Kendall's got a heart condition. His heart rate has been increasing and slowing down a lot lately. I am really starting to worry about him."

Logan sighed and got up. "Very well. If you are so worried I'll go to him later today and run a few more tests on him. For precaution."

Carlos nodded. "Please do that."

* * *

**KAMES! Gosh I just love Kames. I ship it so much. **

**And kisses! I luv me some kisses ^^**

**Did you like the chapter? Tell me if you did! And thank you for reading it means so much to me! **

**Love you! - Hannah**


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Kendall." Logan said and smiled a little at the blond. "How are you feeling? You look well today." He added. Kendall shrugged a bit and nodded.

"I'm feeling pretty great. My arm's a bit sore but I think I slept leaning on it." He said. "Why are we having this meeting now again?" He asked and looked around in the office.

Logan chuckled a bit and shook his head. "No, I just wanted to check up on you. Listen to your heart, check your blood pressure and so on." He explained. The blond nodded a bit and the doctor went on with the tests and examinations.

Kendall sat patiently and went along with everything the doctor did and told him to do. He had been a bit worried over the doctors request to see him but now he was completely fine with it, now that he knew that it was just a check up.

"Kendall, calm down. It's nothing to worry about." Logan chuckled slightly and smiled at him while he was checking the blond's blood pressure. "Just relax."

"I am." Kendall said and looked at him. The doctor furrowed his eyebrows slightly and brought the stethoscope from Kendall's arm to his chest. "W-What is it?" Kendall asked worriedly.

Logan was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Your heart rate is going up." He said and just as he said that Kendall felt a tug in his chest, making him dizzy and disoriented. "Kendall." Logan called and waved his hand in front of the blond who was clearly on his way to unconsciousness. "Kendall." Logan said a little more firmly.

The blond wobbled on the chair and Logan just had time to catch him before he fell of and gently laid the blond down on the floor.

"Nurse!" He called and opened the door. "Nurse! We have a heart attack!" He yelled and a few nurses – among them Carlos – ran inside to help the doctor care for the patient.

Down the corridor James was busy reading the book Kendall had given him. A silly smile was plastered over his face as he thought about the blond. James had actually asked him what they were and the blond had answered with a shy smile and a timid shrug, so James had simply declared them as secret lovers.

Secret lovers. Just the sound of it made James chuckle a bit. However, he looked up from the book when there was commotion outside and a nurse dashed by the door. James – being curious to what could have caused the ruckus – got up and looked out of the room.

He could heart Doctor Mitchell yell something about a heart attack and a bunch of medical terms he wasn't so sure what they meant. Curiosity took the better of him and he made his way out of his room and walked down the corridor to see what it was all about.

"Oxygen. He need's oxygen." Logan said and pressed a mask over Kendall's pale face. James watched in horror as the blond laid lifeless on the floor while the doctor and the nurses tried to do something. "His heart has stopped." Logan announced and took the mask off of the blond. "Get a defibrillator." he ordered and was handed one by a nurse.

"K-Kendall." James gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep in his voice. The doctor expertly brought the instrument to Kendall's chest and the nurses cleared of the body that jerked when it was shocked.

"Clear!" Logan said loudly and once more shocked the patient and sighed in relief when the blond seemed to resume breathing and his heart started beating once more. "We've got a pulse..." Logan sighed and sat down. "Get him up on a bed."

"Logan?" James asked. Logan looked up and spotted the brunet standing in the door. "I-Is he alright? Is he going to be alright?" James asked and looked at Logan.

The doctor sighed. "We're doing everything we can." He said. "Please, James." Logan said. "Go back to your room. You shouldn't be up and about so much." He said and patted the brunet on the shoulder.

"But-..." James mumbled and glanced at the blond, now lying on a bed.

"No buts, James." Carlos butted in and grabbed a gentle hold of the brunet. "Come on, let's go back to your room." The latino lead James back to his room and helped him into bed. "Don't worry, I promise that I'll keep an eye on him." Carlos assured then the brunet would stop talking about Kendall. "I'll tell you when he's healthy enough to see you, I promise."

"Is he going to be alright?" James asked worriedly. "Please tell me that he's going to be fine."

"I don't know, James." Carlos answered truthfully. James frowned and hid his face in his hands. "James..." The nurse mumbled and tried to console the patient.

"He can't die! He's the only one I've got!" James said. "If he dies I've got no one in the entire world!" He said and shook his head. "He has to be alright..."

"I know that you're fond of him, James... But you need to stay calm. We don't need another set back from you. You rest and take it easy and I'll keep you updated, alright?" Carlos said. James nodded and slumped a bit. "Now, why don't you sleep a bit while I go and make sure he's alright?" The nurse suggested and smiled a little at James. The brunet nodded slowly and laid down properly. "I promise, I'll let you know as soon as you can see him."

**- page break -**

"Kendall, can you hear me?" Logan asked when the blond's eyes fluttered open. "Can you hear me?"

"I-I-I can hear you." Kendall replied. "W-What h-happened?" He asked confusedly and attempted to sit up. The doctor stopped him.

"You had a heart attack." He said. "You mustn't strain yourself." Kendall frowned and gulped a bit. "How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. Kendall looked around in the room he was in his usual room but the door was closed.

"I'm a bit tired." he mumbled. "H-How long have I been... uh... out?" He asked worriedly.

"A few days." Logan said but seemed relieved that the blond was alright at the moment.

"How's James?" Kendall asked.

Logan couldn't help but smile. Even at a time like this the blond had someone else on his mind. "He's been asking for you. At least three times a day." He said. "He's been awfully worried."

"C-Can I see him?" Kendall asked. "Can I please?" He begged and gave Logan a pleading look. The doctor sighed a bit, but allowed it and promised to go and get the brunet.

Once James was let into the room he hurried to Kendall's side. The blond let out something that sounded awfully much like a sob and James wrapped his arms around him. Kendall frowned and hid his face into James' shoulder and whimpered. "You're alright." James murmured and rubbed Kendall's back. "Don't worry, you're okay."

"I'm scared." Kendall said. The word were quiet and almost whimpered out and they made James' heart ache like nothing he'd even felt before.

The brunet sighed a bit and hugged the blond tighter. "Don't worry. I've got you, love." James whispered.

"Kendall, I have contacted your family, now that you're finally awake, and they are on their way." Logan announced, entering the room once more. The blond looked up. "We have to talk." Kendall frowned and still had James' shirt in a tight grip.

"W-Why?" He asked. Logan smiled sadly at him.

"To talk." The doctor said. "About you stay here, your treatment and... the future." He continued and nodded slowly. "They should be here any minute." He said. "I have to go and see another patient before that so I'll leave you two for a moment." He said and glanced at James before smiling briefly and leaving.

Kendall sighed and turned back to the brunet. "James?" He mumbled and the brunet looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey..." James murmured and leaned down to peck on the blond's lips. "What's wrong?"

"I love you." Kendall blurted out. James chuckled and leaned his forehead against the blond's and smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too." He said softly. The blond seemed very satisfied with the answer. He always felt so much better whenever the brunet told him that he loved him and held him close. Kendall brought his lips to James' cheek and placed a kiss there.

"James... when I get healthy again and you get healthy, will we still be together?" He asked and looked up into James' hazel eyes. The brunet smiled and nodded. "I-I know that you don't have anywhere to go..." Kendall continued and looked away. "But... actually... you do. You can come and live with me. I-If you'd like." He quickly added and blushed.

James' eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness, yet a sadness was lurking deep within them. "Can I?" He asked. Kendall nodded and James smiled and kissed him.

"James?" Kendall mumbled and the brunet pulled away and smiled at him. "You have my heart." Kendall said and smiled. James chuckled a bit and hugged Kendall a little tighter.

"I think you need it more than I do." he said. "You just had a heart attack you know." He continued and sighed a bit. "My God... you scared me halfway to death." He said. Kendall frowned and moved to the side and let James climb up in the bed. "I thought you were a goner for sure." The blond grinned a bit and chuckled.

"Hah, a mere heart attack won't stop me!" He said and shook his head. "Don't worry, James. We're both going to get healthy and when we get out of here you're staying with me." He assured. James smiled at him and nodded, even though he was hurting on the inside.

"Yeah." he said. "Definitely."

* * *

**Hi guys! So kind of a lot happened here and yeah...**

**So I just really hope you like it and I'd be so happy if you left a review because they make my day. If you have any puns I'd love to hear them because I love them. But if you wanna say something about the story then that's fine too.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading. **

**Love, Hannah**


	13. Chapter 13

"_H-How bad is it, Carlos?" James asked and gulped – squeezing Kendall's lifeless hand a bit – while looking up at the nurse. "You've been so quiet."_

"_James..." Carlos mumbled and looked sad. The latino placed a hand on James' shoulder and shook his head. "His heart is failing... and... if we don't find a donor he's not going to make it." he explained. _

_James' eyes widened in horror and he shot up from his chair and shook his head. "What? N-No, please, Carlos. He can't die!" he yelled and pointed down at the blond. _

"_I'm sorry, James... But it's not hopeless yet, there's still a chance for him if we find a suitable donor." Carlos said and tried to calm the brunet. James shrugged him off and shook his head and leaned down to bury his face in the crook of Kendall's neck. _

"_It's not fair!" He shouted. "He's the only one I've got! He can't die!" He whimpered and looked at the blond lying unconscious in the bed. He frowned and felt his tears run down his cheeks and drip down onto Kendall's chest. "He's the only one I've got. The only one in the entire world." He mumbled and let his fingers trace Kendall's lips. _

_Carlos frowned and carefully pulled James away from the blond and hugged him tight. "We're going to do everything we can for him." he assured. "Don't worry, we'll find a donor."_

_**- **_**page break -**

James cursed under his breath and paced back and forth in his room. Kendall couldn't die. He just couldn't. They were both going to get better and they were both going to get out of the hospital and live together and be happy and healthy!

He flopped down on a chair and sighed hopelessly. Logan was in Kendall's room right about now, talking to Kendall and his mother, breaking the news to them. James already knew but he hadn't said a word to Kendall. He didn't want to be the only to tell him.

A few minutes later James heard panting coming from his doorway and he looked up at the blond standing there, bracing himself against the door frame. "J-James!" Kendall gasped and looked as if he was about to cry. James shot up from his seat and ran over to Kendall and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry." he said and let the blond cry against his chest – soaking his shirt in salty tears – while he hugged him and stroked his hair. Kendall's mother and the doctor came running, both of them with worried and sad expressions on their faces. Jennifer looked especially destroyed and heartbroken. "Kenny... Don't worry, they're gonna find a donor for you." James said and looked back down at the blond. "You're going to get better and get out of here. Okay?"

"I'm scared." Kendall cried. James hushed at him and nodded.

"I know. I am too." he confessed. "But don't worry. I'm gonna help you get through this." He promised. "It's you and I." Kendall nodded and looked up and crushed their lips together.

"Don't leave me." He whimpered. James shook his head.

"Never."

**- page break -**

Things started to change after that. Kendall slowly started showing signs that his heart really was failing. The blond was always tired. Even though he tried to hide that he was tired and in constant pain it didn't pass James' hawk eyes.

He was worried sick about Kendall. The happy and cheerful blond was fading away and was replaced by a tired and pale clone of what used to be Kendall.

It broke James' heart to watch. Knowing that he couldn't do much he felt helpless and frustrated for being just that. The only thing he could do was to spend time with Kendall, comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. That eventually they'd find a donor and Kendall would be healthy in no time.

But that was also a part of the problem. A big part. Time. Kendall was running out of time and donors didn't really grow on trees. One day in particular Kendall wasn't feeling well and James wasn't precisely great either.

He wasn't sick or unhealthy – unless you count a broken heart as an illness that can be treated – but simply tired and he couldn't even find the strength to get out of bed that day. Not even Kendall sending words for him could make him get up.

Eventually the blond himself came looking for James – lead by a nurse – in his room. "J-James..." He said and frowned a bit. James was pale and dark circles were visible under his eyes and their hazel color was shaded with sadness and despair. "James?.." Kendall repeated and went up to the bed. James' eyes darted to Kendall and he frowned.

"N-No... Kendall, go away." He mumbled and tried to turn over in his bed. "I don't want you to see me like this." he said and pouted. Kendall sighed and leaned against James' chest.

"I miss you..." He mumbled. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." James said. "I just... I'm a little tired." he said. Kendall crawled up into the bed and James scooted aside. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good." Kendall mumbled but anyone could tell that it was a lie.

James sighed and shook his head and sat up. "Come on... you need to lie down in your own room." he said and got up and picked the blond up – bridal style – and carried him back to his room. Kendall sighed into James' chest and closed his eyes.

"I thought you said that you were tired..." He whispered. James shrugged a bit, holding the blond in a firm grip, close to his chest.

"I'm never too tired to take care of you." He said and placed a kiss on Kendall's head as he placed him back in his bed and tucked him in. Kendall couldn't help but smile shyly and blush faintly. "I love you, Kendall." James said and squeezed the blond's hand.

"I... love you too." The blond sighed happily.

"Sleep, love. You need the rest." James said softly and gently stroked some hair away from his forehead. "I'll be right here." He promised and sat down next to his lovers side while still holding his hand.

Kendall smiled and nodded tiredly before slowly closing his eyes – trying to get a long, good look at those hazel eye he adored – before falling asleep. James sighed a bit and brought the blond's hand to his lips and kissed it.

James was terrified for Kendall's sake. He didn't know what to do and he wished and prayed that a miracle would happen. Anything to make Kendall better. The brunet let a few tears slip and kissed Kendall's hand once more.

"I love you." He said. "I love you so much, Kendall. Please, don't leave me. Please, don't die on me." He begged. "If you die... then what am I supposed to do?" He asked and frowned.

Of course, the blond didn't respond – since he was sleeping – the brunet and simply laid there, unaffected and unaware of his surroundings. James stayed for a while. Cried a little. Mumbled sweet things into Kendall's ear. Kissed the blond's cold hand. Hoping that the blond would wake up and be perfectly healthy.

James wanted to do something but he knew he couldn't. At the moment there was nothing he could do for Kendall. Nothing at all and that wasn't good enough for James. It wasn't good enough by far. He didn't want to simply sit around and hope that Kendall would get better.

James knew he wouldn't.

Patients like Kendall never left the hospital. James knew. Because there was always – ALWAYS – a lack of donors. There was plenty of people giving blood but blood wasn't what Kendall needed. Kendall needed a heart. A new source of life.

James didn't want to say it to the blond – even though Kendall most likely already knew – but the only way for Kendall to get a new heart was if someone else didn't need it. Problem is... everyone needs one... unless you're dead.

The brunet couldn't picture the one he loved dead. He just couldn't go there. He'd break down completely and cry until he had no more tears to cry and then he'd cry some more for good measure. Kendall was really the only one who truly cared for him and he was the only one James had to care for.

James wanted someone to care for. Someone to kiss and hug and be able to tell him much he loved. He wanted someone to smile at him and ask how he was doing and asked if he wanted to hang out or simply talk. It was contact he had been wanting for years.

"I love you, Kendall." James whimpered and leaned down over the blond and placed a light kiss on Kendall's lips. The blond murmured in his sleep and James squeezed his hand. James smiled at him and pulled his fingers through Kendall's hair. "I promise that I'll try to help you." He said and stood up. "I'll help you get through this. It's you and I together."

The blond turned his head to the left – giving James a full view of Kendall's beautiful face – in his sleep and hummed a bit. Making James smile lovingly and sit back down on the chair by the bed and lean his head in his hands, sighing a bit.

"I promise." He whispered. "I'm not gonna let you die. It's you and I and we're going to get through this together. I promise." He said before leaning his head against the bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

**It's late. Like 01.16 and I just got home. Uploading this before crashing into bed. I miss it. My bed that is.**

**So that happened and now Kendall's heart is failing. The story took a little unexpected twist from what I haf thought from the beginning... Oh well...**

**I really hope you liked it and I really am happy that you're reading this still :) Thanks your reviews and support means so much and I'm sorry that I suck at answering but I don't know what to tell you guys without spoiling things. I don't wanna be that person so... bear with me.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

**Love, Hannah**


	14. Chapter 14

"Carlos... have you seen James?" Kendall asked. "He hasn't been in here all day..." He mumbled and looked sad. The latino sighed a bit and tried to calm the blond a bit by hushing at him.

"James is sleeping, Kendall." He said. "He hasn't been feeling very well lately. Which isn't very strange, he has barely left your side since you got worse." He said and frowned. "He's just resting up a bit, he's sick too, remember?"

"I-I know." Kendall said. "I was just... worried about him..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Tell him to take it easy, will you?" He asked and smiled a bit.

Carlos nodded and gently patted the blond's head. "I'll tell him." He promised before leaving the blond to rest and went to attend other patients.

James laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was dead tired and now he really couldn't get out of bed, not even if he wanted to. He could barely turn his head when Carlos came into the room to check on him. The nurse seemed worried about him and looked him over a bit.

"Kendall is worried about you." Carlos mumbled as he checked the IV that James nod had connected to his arm. "He's wondering why you haven't come to visit him..."

"Don't tell him anything..." James pleaded. "Tell him that I'm doing fine. That I'm just tired." He begged and looked up at the nurse. "Please don't tell him..." He said. Carlos sighed a bit but nodded. "He can't know that I'm sick."

"He'll find out one way or another..." Carlos mumbled and shook his head.

James attempted to shake his head but failed. "Yes... but not today. Please, Carlos... don't tell him." The nurse sighed once more before agreeing not to tell Kendall about James' current condition. He left the brunet after he had given him some medicine and James laid back to rest.

The latino made his way straight to Dr. Mitchell's office and went inside. Logan was sitting by his computer and typing away while looking deeply concentrated on a medical journal he had open on his desk. "Doctor..." Carlos said softly.

Logan looked up and smiled at the nurse and finished the sentence he was writing before turning his attention to Carlos. "Yes, Carlos? Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked. The latino sighed hopelessly and shook his head.

"I'm... here to talk about James." He said. "He's getting worse. He's losing weight, he's tired and he can't even get out of bed anymore." he explained. "He-... He hasn't even gone to see Kendall today." Carlos continued and looked down at the floor. "It's like his medications isn't even doing anything anymore..."

"Oh..." Logan said and frowned. "There must be something we can do for him..." He mumbled. "Let's go and have a look." He said and got up.

**- page break -**

"J-James!" Kendall called and smiled as he was slowly walking towards the brunet's room. "J-Jamie!" He called weakly and stumbled a bit but braced himself against the door frame. "Ja-" Kendall stopped himself mid sentence. "J-James?.." He whispered.

"Hi... Kendall..." James murmured from the bed. Kendall frowned seeing the brunet. He hadn't seen James in almost a week and their only way of communicating with each other was through the nurses. This was the first time Kendall had had the energy to actually go and see his beloved.

James was lying pretty still in his bed. Pale and a lot thinner than Kendall remembered him. He didn't look healthy at all and now Kendall understood why he wasn't visiting him anymore. "J-Jamie..." Kendall got out and staggered over to the bed.

"W-What's... up?" James asked, trying to sound somewhat energetic and cheerful. Trying to make Kendall believe that he was better than he looked, which was all lies. Kendall stared at him.

"James... what's wrong?" he asked. James gulped a bit and sighed.

"Nothing... I'm just... tired." He said and Kendall flopped down on the chair by the bed. "Don't you... worry about me." James said and smiled softly. Kendall blinked a few times and considered the thought of pushing James to explain or to tell him the good news.

Kendall smiled sadly and grabbed a hold of James' hand, squeezing it. "G-Guess what, Jamie?" He asked. "G-Guess what?" He repeated and looked excited. The brunet seemed to think for a while before shaking his head, meaning that he couldn't guess. "They've found a donor." Kendall said happily. "I'm gonna get a new heart."

James lit up and felt a small amount of energy return to his sick body. "R-Really?" He asked. "That's wonderful!" he said and smiled. "I'm so happy for you!" He said and brought Kendall's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I-I told you... that you were going to be fine." he said and the blond smiled at him.

"I know... I never doubted you." He said. "A-And when I get healthy again... I'll visit you in here everyday... and then we're gonna get you healthy too." he said and smiled tiredly. "And once we get out of here... you can come and live with me."

"I-I'd like that." James said and closed his eyes. "I'd really like that."

"It's going to be... so cool. We'll always be together." Kendall said. "And I promise to cook you breakfast everyday and I'll... take you to see that band you like." James smiled – still with his eyes closed – squeezing Kendall's hand.

"Tell me more." he said. "Tell me... about all the things we're gonna do... when we get out of here." He begged and leaned back a bit, making himself comfortable. Kendall nodded excitedly, yet tiredly and laboriously climbed up into the bed next to James. The brunet smiled a bit and leaned his head against the blond's shoulder and sighed happily.

"We'll do things everyday." Kendall mumbled and intertwined their fingers. "The first day we're going to the movies... and eat dinner at a really fancy place." He said and James imagined himself and Kendall sitting in the darkness of a theater watching a movie. "A-And of course... we'd watch a scary movie... and I'll be so scared that you have to hold me all night." Kendall giggled.

"T-That... sounds... good." James mumbled.

Kendall nodded. "You'll hold me tight all night and protect me and I'll be so happy." He chuckled and sighed a bit, placing a kiss on James' head. "And... we'd live happily ever after, of course..." He added and leaned his head against James'.

Kendall sat like that for a minute and when he didn't receive an answer from the brunet he carefully looked down at James only to find that he had fallen asleep. The blond smiled sadly at his lover and kissed his head again and hugged him.

**- page break -**

"You seem happy." A nurse pointed out as she checked on Kendall. The blond smiled tiredly at her and nodded.

"I am happy." Kendall replied. "They found a donor for me." He said. "And a few days ago, James said that he'd live with me... once we get out of here." The nurse smiled at the blond and let out an 'aw'. "I love him so much..." Kendall sighed happily.

"That's wonderful." The nurse said. "It sounds like you're going to have it all set once you've gotten out of here." Kendall nodded and just then Logan appeared in the door. "Doctor." The nurse greeted with a smile before leaving the room to let the doctor and the patient talk.

"Hello, Kendall." Logan said and smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." Kendall replied.

"Yeah? Well, that's very good." The doctor said and sat down by the bed, on the chair. "I'm simply here to talk a little about the surgery." He explained and the blond nodded. "You see, we found a suitable donor and you're going to get a new heart."

"Who's the donor?" Kendall asked and tilted his head a little.

"The donor is anonymous." Logan said. Kendall sighed a bit and shrugged. "Now, the procedure is to take place in three days and you may not eat anything the day before or the day of the procedure." Logan explained. "Now, it's always a risk but nothing you should worry about." Logan assured.

"W-Will it be painful?" Kendall asked worriedly. Logan frowned a bit and sighed. Kendall pouted, knowing what the answer was.

"I'm not going to lie to you." Logan said and shook his head. "It is not a comfortable procedure." He said. "A heart transplant is what it is." Kendall nodded slowly.

"I guess..." He mumbled. "Will Carlos be there?" He asked. Logan nodded. "I'd... um... like him to be there." Kendall mumbled and blushed a bit. "He's been pretty nice and all... and James isn't allowed in there so... Carlos is the second best." He said and squirmed around a bit.

Logan smiled and patted Kendall on the shoulder. "I'll make sure that Carlos will be present." He promised. It made Kendall feel better knowing that there was going to be someone there for him. He would have liked it better if it was James but James was neither allowed in there nor in the condition to be up a the moment.

Kendall was scared. He had never been through surgery before and he was worried that something would go wrong. He wished that he James could be there but he knew he couldn't. Kendall sighed a bit and decided to rest up a bit before visiting James one more time before going to bed.

* * *

**Hi guys! Another update!**

**Honestly, I scared the hell out of myself writing this. But it turned out pretty well I think. I just want to say that this story will be 17 chapters. So yeah, we have a few more chapters to go through, hm?**

**I really hope you liked the chapter and if you did please leave a review it means so much :)**

**Love, Hannah**


	15. Chapter 15

"_I'm so sorry I can't be with you today, Kendall. I wish I could be there with you for the surgery..."_ Jennifer said and sighed. She sounded absolutely destroyed and sad. Kendall slowly shook his head.

"It's... okay, mom..." He mumbled tiredly. "I love you..."

"_I love you too, Kenny. I'll be over to visit as soon as I can."_ His mother promised before Kendall hung up and smiled a bit at Carlos and handed him the phone. Carlos smiled at him and put the phone away. The blond sighed a bit and closed his eyes.

The nurse worriedly watched him. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I-I'm nervous." Kendall confessed. "I-I'd... a-actually like to see James..." He mumbled. "Can I see him?" Kendall asked and gave Carlos a pleading look. "Please. I just want to see him... before the surgery." He said and gulped a bit, feeling his head already getting a little fuzzy from the anesthetics.

Carlos frowned a bit and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kendall." He said. "But James... uh... he's not available right now." Carlos mumbled and gave Kendall a tiny smile. "I'm sorry." He quickly added. The blond sighed a bit and frowned.

"O-Okay..." Kendall whimpered – disappointed that he couldn't have the support of the one he needed the most – and looked away. The latino immediately felt bad and went over to pat the blond on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Kendall." He said, gently rubbing Kendall's shoulder. "Now, I'll go and tell the doctor that you're ready." He continued and smiled a bit. Kendall nodded and patiently waited while the drugs did their job and he was getting tired.

Moments later Logan appeared in the door. "Hello, Kendall." He greeted softly. "I won't disturb you too much. I just wanted to make sure that you are alright." Kendall hummed a bit as an answer but was too tired to do much else. Logan chuckled softly. "Rest easy." Logan said. "The next time you see me, you'll have a new heart, okay?"

"O-... kay..." Kendall mumbled. "T-Tha-...nk... you..." He got out before he fell into a deep slumber. The doctor sighed once Kendall had fallen asleep and a few nurses came to get the blond into surgery.

"Carlos, you're staying with him, right?" Logan asked. The latino nodded and eyed the sleeping blond in the bed. Kendall looked troubled and worried, even in his sleep. Both Carlos and Logan knew that the blond was not only worried about himself but also worried about James that he hadn't seen in days.

"Of course." Carlos said. "I promised, didn't I?" He said and smiled. The raven haired doctor nodded and smiled. Logan sighed once more before patting the latino's shoulder.

"Good. Let's get going then, okay?"

**- page break -**

Kendall's eyes fluttered open and his mother smiled at him. "Oh, sweetie..." She sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead. The blond hummed something and groaned a bit. "Lay still." His mother ordered softly. "You know you're not allowed out of bed." She said and smiled at him. "Tomorrow." She promised and gently stroked some hair out of his face. Kendall sighed hopelessly and leaned back in the bed again.

It had been almost a week since he got his new heart. The surgery had went just as planned, no complications and no unexpected discoveries, something that made Kendall relax a bit. But ever since he – barely if I may add – woke up after the surgery he only had one thing on his mind.

James.

He had been thinking about the brunet non-stop since he woke up. Kendall was worried. Someone – he had no idea who, he might even had read it somewhere – had told him that when you take away a piece of your body and replace it with another you might change. You might start to like things that you didn't before or you might lose interest in the things you already liked.

Kendall's biggest fear was if his new heart wouldn't like James. Kendall had promised James that he'd forever be in his heart but now that he had a new one he was scared that the feelings wouldn't be there any more. He wanted them to be. He never wanted to leave James once they were together again.

"H-...Ha-...-ve... you h-heard... f-from... James?" He managed to get out and blinked a few times. Jennifer frowned a bit and shook her head, making her red hair brush over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sweetie..." She said. "I haven't heard anything." She said. Kendall frowned and took a few breaths and prepared to speak again. Speaking had proving to be very difficult for him but the doctor had promised that he'd go back to normal.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows a bit and looked up at his mother. "H-... Have y-you... se-... s-seen him?" He asked. His mother shook her head again.

"The door to his room is closed." She said. Kendall frowned even more and gulped down the lump forming in his throat. "Don't worry, sweetie..." Jennifer said softly. "Let's just focus on your recovery." She said and stroked his hair. Her son shrugged a bit and closed his eyes and rested.

Jennifer avoided to sigh and leaned over to press her lips against her son's forehead. Kendall sighed and pouted – which didn't bother Jennifer – as she gently caressed his cheek. The red haired woman looked over at Katie that had fallen asleep in the armchair in the corner and leaned against the armrest while murmuring quietly in her sleep.

Katie had been such a comfort for Kendall and Jennifer couldn't have asked for better kids. She loved them both so much. With everything happening lately Jennifer had been so happy that it turned out as it did. The only thing she was worried about was Kendall.

Truth to be told she had seen James. She had seen him the day before the surgery, the poor brunet was looking pretty terrible and it was clear that the cancer was getting to him. He had been crying when Jennifer sat with him. Crying and asking about Kendall. Asking how he was and if he was scared. Wondering if he could do more, to which Jennifer had replied that his happiness and revcovery would mean more to Kendall than anything.

Jennifer sighed and shook her head, looking down at her son while James' words echoed in her head, over and over again. _"Please don't tell him."_

**- page break -**

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" Logan asked and smiled a bit at the blond. Kendall smiled brightly and nodded excitedly.

"I'm feeling a bit sore. But otherwise I'm great!" He chirped and gave the doctor a hopeful look. This was a say Kendall had been waiting on. Carlos had said that he was soon allowed out of bed and the blond thought he'd crawl out of his skin with excitement.

"Well, I have some good news for you." Logan said. "I've been looking over your new heart for the past week and you are doing a marvelous job at recovering." He said and it almost sounded like he praised the blond. "And I am very happy to say that you are allowed out of bed." he continued. "But." He quickly added. Kendall nodded excitedly and stared at the doctor waiting for him to tell him the catch. "You have to be very careful. Nothing to strain yourself." he warned.

"I promise!" Kendall said and held his hand up. "I promise on the heavens above!" He said and placed his hand over his – newly acquired – heart.

Logan chuckled and nodded. "Yes, well that was all from me this time." Logan said. "Of course, you are not allowed to leave the section or the hospital." He said and looked down at some papers. "Actually, I'd like you to stay in your room." He said.

Kendall frowned and groaned loudly. "But-"

"Kendall..." Logan said softly. "It's for your best." He said. "You only have a week left on your stay. Please."

"Fine..." Kendall muttered and sighed, flopping back down in the bed and glaring at the ceiling. "I'll stay here." He mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Logan smiled sadly at him and nodded again before leaving.

**- page break -**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kendall shouted victoriously as he jumped around in the hospital room. He got scolded by a nurse but he couldn't care less. This was his last day on the hospital and his mother was signing papers, releasing him from the hospital.

Kendall hadn't been outside of his room since surgery and he had his aim set on James' room as soon as his mother came back with the papers. "Kendall, look!" Katie cheered when she and Jennifer came back – waving some papers in the air – telling the blond that he was officially not a patient anymore.

The blond completely ignored his family and dashed out of the room, racing down the corridor down to James' room, laughing happily and skipping all the way.

"James!" Kendall called happily. "James! James, I'm out!" he cheered and opened the door to James room and ran inside. "James! I'm-" Kendall stopped and looked around in the room.

The room was empty. The paintings and pictures on the walls were gone and the bed looked like any other bed in the hospital, neatly made with the same boring sheets as everywhere else. The stereo was gone and all the CD:s too. The only thing that made this room different from any other room was the box on the bed. A box with James' name on it.

"J-James?" Kendall asked – even though the room was empty and he knew that there was no one there. Tears quickly flooded his eyes and he stepped into the room, looking around. "J-Jamie?"

The blond dropped to his knees by the bed, crying and yelling. He kept calling for James but the only thing he attracted was attention from the nurses and his family.

* * *

**This chapter was rather fast paced and all...**

**Other than that I don't have much to say. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kendall felt as if he cried for an eternity and no one seemed to find the power to comfort him or tell him anything. The blond sobbed loudly and tried to wipe his eyes but the tears just wouldn't stop coming. He almost choked on his tears and the sobs made it difficult to get air into his lungs, yet he couldn't stop.

Quiet murmurs and whispers were heard behind him but Kendall refused to look up. His mother and Katie were both understanding and they drew back to go and pack Kendall's belongings up and left Kendall alone. Some nurses lingered but Carlos chased them off.

Kendall stayed on the floor for God knows how long. Sobbing and trying to get up, but his legs wouldn't carry him and he found himself hopelessly stuck.

Where was James? Where was he? Kendall didn't want to think about where his precious Jamie could be. The room was so neatly cleaned and all of James' things were tucked into a box. Meaning that there was no longer someone staying in this room.

The blond desperately tried to get air down into his lungs and tried to stop crying but it was simply impossible and his wails echoed through the whole room and out into the corridors for anyone to hear.

Kendall sobbed and sniffled as he managed to calm down enough to breathe for a bit. He was just about to break into another wave of sobbing when a soft voice called out for him.

"K-Kendall?"

The said blond's head snapped up and he stared at the doorway. "James!" Kendall cried and shot up from the floor and crashed into James' chest with so much force it sent them both tumbling to the floor. "James! James, I-I thought you-..." Kendall cried and hid his face in the brunet's chest. James gently rubbed the blond's back, comforting him. "I-I thought you were gone!" Kendall cried.

"Shh... It's okay..." James whispered and kissed the blond's head. Kendall looked up at the brunet that was smiling tiredly at him. He looked different from when Kendall had seen him last. He didn't look as sick, but he definitely looked tired. James smiled at him. "I... t-told you that... I wasn't going to... leave you." he said and chuckled a bit. Kendall stared at him for a few seconds before crushing their lips together.

"I love you." he whimpered. "I love you. I love you. I love you." he chanted and kissed James every time he said it. "I love you so much, please don't leave me." he said and hugged James tight.

"I'm never going to leave you." James said.

The two lovers sat there on the floor for a while, ignoring the people passing by and only paying attention to each other. Kendall thought he'd never stop crying but as soon as James held him the tears just went away and Kendall knew that no matter what he still wanted James near.

When Kendall had finally caught his breath and calmed down enough to talk properly he eyed the brunet and pouted a bit. "Why is all your stuff packed up?" he asked.

"Because I'm being released today." James said, making Kendall's emerald eyes widen. "Um... I-I didn't really... you know... think I'd actually get out of here... I-"

"Will you come and live with me?" Kendall asked hopefully. James blinked a few times and studied to blond who was currently sitting in his lap.

"Y-You were serious?" ha choked out. Kendall frowned. Thinking James had changed his mind bout living with him. The blond snaked out of the brunet's arms and timidly pulled his shoulders up and looked away.

"Y-You don't... have to... if you don't want to. I... I can't force you." He mumbled and blushed. James shook his head and crawled over to where the blond was sitting curled up and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I thought... I just... maybe I got ahead of myself?" Kendall asked without looking up.

The brunet gently grasped his lover's hand and tried to catch those emerald orbs. "Kendall..." he mumbled. "I-... I just didn't think you'd actually want me to live with you." He said quietly. "I thought... it was just to keep my hopes up."

"No!" Kendall exclaimed. "I did mean it! I still do!" He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." James murmured and leaned down and kissed Kendall sweetly on the lips. "And... I'd love to live with you." He continued. "I'd love to just be able to be with you."

Kendall giggled and gently caressed James' cheek while gazing into his hazel eyes. "Really?" He asked. "You're not saying that because you have nowhere else to go?" He asked and arched an eyebrow. James chuckled softly and pinched the blond's cheek.

"I'd live on the street, under a filthy piece of carton if I could simply lay my eyes on you every once in a while." The brunet murmured softly. Kendall smiled happily and rested his head against James' chest.

"So... you'll come and live with me?" he then asked, making his lover laugh.

"Yes, Kendall." James said and hugged the giggling blond closer.

**- page break -**

"You okay?" Kendall asked. James was holding his hand in a tight grip and stared out through the doors. The brunet nodded a bit and squinted his eyes as he looked out. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing." James mumbled. "I just haven't... you know... seen the outside for a long, long time." He said and turned to the brunet. "I've been in this hospital for over a year now..." He said. "What's the outside like?"

Kendall chuckled and squeezed his hand. "I've been here a while too." James smiled nervously and looked up at the blue sky. He had almost forgotten how it looked. He had almost forgotten how pretty the outside was. He had gotten so used to the pale walls inside of the hospital. "I've got you... don't worry." Kendall said and pushed the door open and dragged the taller boy outside.

James couldn't help but gasp as the fresh air hit his face and he stepped out under the warm sun. He broke out into a big smile and laughed happily. "I'm outside!" He shouted and spun around.

"It's quite a feeling." Kendall chuckled. James turned to him and picked him up by the waist and spun around.

"This is the best day of my life!" James cheered before putting the blond down again and kissed him. The blond hummed happily and eagerly kissed back. "Thank you." James whispered and hugged the blond.

"Thank _you_." Kendall said and smiled. "Now... um... are you ready to go home?" He asked and blushed a bit. James beamed and nodded.

"I'll go anywhere with you!" He said happily and almost ran – dragging the blond with him – all the way to the car, where Mrs. Knight and Katie waited. They were both smiling and seemed happy that the two boys were so incredibly happy to be out. Jennifer was both relieved and happy that her son was alright and she welcomed the brunet into the family without hesitation, knowing that he was one of the reasons she still had her son.

When the two boys stood by her side she smiled at the and unlocked the car. "Let's get you two home." She said softly and opened the door.

**- page break -**

"This is really happening..." James mumbled as Kendall fumbled with his apartment keys and chuckling a bit when James seemed so stunned. "I'm not dreaming. This is actually happening right now." James whispered and shook his head.

"Want me to pinch you?" Kendall asked and finally found the right key and stuck in into the lock. James shook his head.

"No, if this is a dream I never want to wake up." He said and smiled nervously. The blond laughed and got the door open.

"Yeah? Well, welcome home." He said and grabbed a gentle hold of James' warm hand and went into the apartment. James breath hitched as he stepped into the small apartment. "Um... I'm a bit messy..." Kendall mumbled and blushed a bit, realizing that his apartment was messier than he remembered it.

James shook his head and looked around in complete awe. "I love it." He said and turned to the blond. "It's perfect." He said and smiled happily. Kendall blushed again, this time because James was giving him such a loving smile.

"W-Well... W-Would you like me to show you around?" he asked. James nodded eagerly and the blond went into his guide-mode and showed James around. Finishing up the tour in the bedroom. "And here, you will be spending your nights."

"Not sleeping?" James asked and arched an eyebrow. Kendall blushed and smiled shyly.

"Hm... we'll see." Kendall said and giggled a bit, making James' heart skip a beat. James swept down to press his lips against Kendall's and pulled him into a tight embrace. The blond more than willingly let himself be dragged over to the large bed and shoved down on it.

"I love you." James hummed and hugged him. "Thank you so much for this." He said and pressed his lips against Kendall's temple. "Thank you." The blond giggled and sighed happily.

"N-No problem." He said and blushed a bit. "So... um... I'm sorry about my mother before..." He mumbled and looked embarrassed. "We don't have to go to dinner at her place if you don't want to." He said.

"Of course we do!" James said and gasped a bit. "Your mother loves you and she's important!" He said and glared a bit at Kendall. "We're going." James said firmly. Kendall chuckled and nodded. He sighed a bit and leaned his head against James' shoulder.

"Alright, alright." He said softly. "I just... I thought about that thing... you know before my surgery? W-When I told you about all the things we'd do? I... I wanted those things to happen."

The brunet rolled over and smirked a bit at his lover, tracing his fingers over his lips. "If you're worried about those things not happening, don't." He said. "We don't have to watch scary movies for me to hold you tight." He whispered. The blond blushed furiously and tried to hide it by clearing his throat and pretending to scratch his head.

James laughed and rolled over to his back and shook his head a bit. "Oh, stop it..." Kendall grumbled and pouted while crossing his arms over his chest. "You're mean."

"I love you." James hummed and Kendall couldn't help but smile at that.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, now I have a few things to say.**

**First of all, I'm sorry for freaking you all out. I really did mean to. Hell, I even scared myself writing that!**

**Second of all I wanna point out that there's another chapter after this. It's the final chapter and it'll be a little shorter and I'll probably upload that tomorrow. **

**Other than that I'm so happy you guys like this and It means so much to me! I mean... over 90 review? I'm amazed!**

**Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Love, Hannah**


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall hummed happily to himself as he went through the closet and searched for something to wear. James had gone out for a bit and Kendall was left alone in the apartment.

The two had been living together for about a month and Kendall never thought he'd get enough of the brunet. James was the best thing that had ever happened to him and Kendall was sure that he'd be nowhere without his lover by his side.

The blond stopped for a second when he noticed the box in the back of the closet and took it out. It had James' name on it and Kendall recognized it as the box from James' hospital room. He shuddered a bit bit glanced over his shoulder and pulled the box out and sat down.

The box didn't contain much. A few old photos of James and his mother, a few cards and drawings and a notebook.

Curious of the notebook Kendall made sure that he didn't have an audience when he opened it on a random page and read a bit.

_ I don't know how much more I can take. I've been here for 286 days now and haven't had a visitor since my aunt passed. I wasn't allowed to go to her funeral. I was too sick. _

_ Personally I don't feel bad. I feel pretty good and I can walk around and manage on my own but I'm still not allowed to leave. I hate it here. I'm so lonely and I think I'm going insane. Please get me out of here._

Kendall frowned a bit and eyed the page for a minute. James must have been so unhappy at the hospital without anyone there for him. It was heartbreaking, really and Kendall was a little anxious to read more.

_I asked Dr. Mitchell about my release today. He said that I most likely have to stay here a while. I'm sick of this room. Sick of this hospital. Sick of this life. I'm thinking of refusing to take my medicine. Maybe I should just pretend to take them and spit them out once the nurse leaves? I could always just flush the pills down the toilet._

_ Or maybe I should simply write myself out? Refuse treatment. I'm an adult and I could do that if I'd like to. _

_ But where would I go and for how long? The doctors say I'll die if I don't take my medicine but I'm so tempted to just... stop._

"Oh, James..." Kendall mumbled to himself and wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jamie..." He mumbled and leaned against the bed. James had truly been unhappy and nearly gone so far as to refuse treatment and simply... die. The blond wasn't so sure how to feel about it and he was scared. What if James still felt like that?

_I've decided. Today I'm going to stop taking the medicines they give me. They don't do anything anyways. My nurse was here before and left my lunch. I haven't eaten it yet but I'm not going to take the pills. Because_

After that it was a pause in the text and further down on the page James had continued.

_A new face just walked by.__ I wonder who it was. He was pretty tall and blonde. I don't think he saw me but it looks like he's heading out of the hospital. He looked nice. Is he Dr. Mitchell's patient? Will I see him again? I hope so._

Warmth spread through Kendall's chest like wildfire and he smiled happily down at the notebook. Think that the first time he saw James the brunet was not aware and the first time James had seen him he too was oblivious.

Kendall sighed a bit and eagerly continued to read.

_I found that boy again. He's gotten himself a room here. I heard that he had a stroke. I didn't know that people that young could get one. I hope he'll be alright. I waved at him before and I met his mother. _

_ He seems nice. I hope he's gonna be okay. I hope I get to talk to him. I really need a friend. _

"What are you doing?" James asked and Kendall's head snapped up to look at the brunet who stood in the doorway.

"J-James!" Kendall exclaimed and scrambled to his feet, still holding the notebook in his hands. "I-I just... I found this and... I-I just... I d-didn't mean to read it." he mumbled and blushed. He felt embarrassed to have been caught reading something James had written during such a sensitive time. It was clearly personal and maybe the brunet didn't want anyone reading it.

"It's fine..." James mumbled. "I had a feeling you'd find it sooner or later." He said and walked over to the bed and sat down. Kendall stood where he was and turned the page. Where a page had been torn out.

"There's a page missing." he pointed out. James nodded.

"I know." He said. "I've got it right here." He said and patted his pocket.

"Oh." Kendall mumbled and blushed. James nodded and took the note out his pocket. "Why did you tear it out?" The blond asked carefully.

"I-... I don't know..." James said and sighed. He tilted his head up to look at Kendall and eyed him for a moment before handing him the folded page of the notebook. "Here. You can have it." He said and smiled shyly.

Kendall hesitated. "A-... Are you sure?" The brunet nodded and Kendall carefully unfolded the note and read what it said.

_Kendall's heart is failing. He's dying. I'm scared. He just can't die. He can't. I love him and if he die then I have nothing more to live for. If he dies then I'll die too. I've decided that._

_ I tried to sign up to be a donor but Dr. Mitchell refuses to let me since he thinks he can still treat me and save my life. But he doesn't understand that Kendall is my life. I need him just as bad as I need a heart._

_ Maybe... if I stop he'll see that he can't save me. Maybe if I stop the treatment he'll be forced to take my heart if I die. That way Kendall will live and in a way... I'll always be with him._

_ I love him so much and I don't want to live without him. He's everything I've got. I need him more than I need a heart. I love him._

"James..." Kendall merely breathed out and turned to look at the brunet. "Y-You were going to... stop your treatment for me?" he asked and started to tremble.

"I tried to..." James mumbled. "But I got worse so quickly that the nurses had to hook me up to an IV." he said. "I just wanted you to live..."

"Idiot!" Kendall shouted and threw himself down on the brunet and hit on over the chest. "Idiot! You tried to kill yourself for my sake! Why?!" He shouted and sobbed.

"Kendall." James said and grabbed the blond's wrists. "Listen to me. I'd gladly give up my life for you. Because I owe it to you. You're the one who saved me. I was going to refuse treatment before you got there. I continued for you." he said. "When you got ill I... I got so scared. I thought you'd die."

"You promised... that we'd be together." Kendall sniffled.

"We would. You'd always have my heart." James said and brought his hand to Kendall's cheek and brought him in for a soft kiss. "You always have my heart. I'd give it up in an instant if you'd live." he said.

"But if you'd die I wouldn't want to live." Kendall mumbled. "If you die I want to go with you."

"Really?" James asked and looked up into Kendall's eyes. "Do you really mean that?" he asked. The blond nodded. "Then..." James mumbled. "Then we both better stay alive and healthy for a long time." he said and chuckled a bit.

Kendall nodded eagerly and kissed the brunet. "Don't die on me." He begged.

"Never." James promised. "Stay with me." he said and leaned his forehead against the blond's.

"Always." Kendall replied and rubbed his nose against James'. "Love me." He said.

"Forever." James hummed and kissed him.

THE END

* * *

**Hi guys! So yes, this was the last chapter. Kind of an epiloge/explanation and I hope it kind of closed a few openings. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this I'm so glad you like it and truth to be told I have a few more Kames stories in the works (since I seem to be in a Kames mood). So if you liked this then maybe you'd like to have a look at my other works? Haha, either way thank you for reading.**

**I had so much fun writing this and I'm quite proud of it.**

**Thank you.**

**Love, Hannah**


End file.
